


Peering into shadows

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a girl whose life drastically changed, while she found love in the process.<br/>(will be updated daily)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the year 2058 when synthetic blood was first developed. This development in medical science resulted in cures for various illnesses thought to be incurable. But the invention of synthetic blood also resulted in something else. Vampires.

Vampires, beings thought to be only myths came out of hiding, and wanted to join human society. The creation of synthetic blood was a godsend to them, because they didn’t need to drink directly from humans anymore.

But like most societies there will always be discontent. Vampires who did not want to let go of the old ways, and humans who feared vampires.

By 2060 vampires had become part of human society, but were still treated as second class citizens due to human paranoia. It did not help that rogue factions of vampires would attack humans to feed.

Another party that was discontent were the hunters association. A guild of vampire hunters who for the last four decades stayed in the shadows exterminating vampires. They were now only needed to hunt down the rogue vampire factions, which caused problems in society.

Haddock Industries, which controlled more than halve the world’s corporations decided that because of both the praise, and disdain for the creation of synthetic blood by humans, and vampires alike, that its creator would remain anonymous.

Haddock Industries also made synthetic blood an affordable commodity, earning them the ire of the hunters, and the gratitude of the vampires.

The year is now 2061, and our story begins in the city of Berk, home of Haddock Industries, and a certain girl, whose life will change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Perspective

Hiccup’s POV

The alarm is beeping annoyingly, and I wake up to find a heavy weight laying on me.  
“Toothless, get off. I need to get ready for school.” I tell my dragon currently dozing on my stomach. Toothless rolls over, and grumbles at the loss of warmth.

When the vampires first appeared they brought with them dragon familiars. These familiars would chose their partners for themselves, and remain loyal. Toothless was a Night Fury, one of the rarest familiars in existence, and I was shocked when he chose me.

I get out of my king size bed, and open the curtains. The view outside is always breathtaking. The grounds of the Haddock mansion (more like palace, many would comment) could be seen outside with a moat surrounding the house (my dad said it was for security measures, I personally think he just wanted a moat), and in the distance the skyline showed the iconic ‘H-shaped’ skyscraper that belonged to my family. Haddock Industries was currently run by my father Stoick ‘The vast’ Haddock, and we literally own more than half the world’s corporations.

Due to the kidnapping attempts on me when I was younger I can’t go to school as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd (do not laugh, I repeat do not laugh), so I go as Henry Hayden, a normal high school nerd. The school staff has been made aware, and have all signed confidentiality agreements.

As I get ready for school my lazy dragon finally awakes, and is like always hungry. So at 6.45 we head to the dining room where Toothless trots over to a large pile of fish, while I finish my breakfast.

“Sir, your car is waiting.” Daniel our butler tells me.

I nod to Daniel, and get ready to depart. In the foyer I see my dad. “Morning dad.” I say happily.

“Morning son. I’ll be home a bit late today. End of the month meetings again.” He replies.

My dad gets into a sleek black limo, and waves goodbye.

My car rolls up, it is a fully A.I. automated sleek BMW, so it can drive itself. I bid farewell to Toothless, and Daniel as I step in the car.

The drive out of the mansion grounds to the city takes approximately 30 minutes. I have the car drop me off 4 blocks from the high school, and walk the rest of the way as I don’t want to arouse any suspicion. The walk takes almost 20 minutes. 

As I enter the school grounds I see the usual cliques going about their day. The popular group consisting of the jocks, preps, and cheerleaders can be seen sitting in the courtyard. Snotlout Jorgenson, who is also my cousin although he hasn’t realized it yet, and the school bully, is seen boasting to the rest of the populars. He is milking being related to the Haddock family for all it’s worth. Heather, one of the cheerleaders actually looks bored, at Snotlout’s behavior.

Snotlout tends to make my school life hell, simply because I ignored him in 6th grade. It’s already senior year, and he is still going at it. 

I see Fishlegs Ingerman (still trying to figure out how fish can have legs) as I near my locker. He is a large geeky boy who is one of the only ones nice to me, and he knows my secret. The others are Ruffnut, and Tuffnut Thornston two vampires who wanted to experience high school, and get their diplomas, although they tend to give the principal a lot of gray hairs. They tend to not get involved with the bullying, but end up playing various pranks, mostly on the poor principal. And then there is Astrid, one of the populars, a cheerleader, and my biggest crush.

Fishlegs snaps his fingers in front of my eyes, bringing me out of my daydream. I hurriedly proceed to get the books out of my locker, and go to class when Snotlout notices me.

“Hey, Useless! Where do you think you’re going?” I hear, and turn to see Snotlout, and the jocks approaching. 

Astrid’s POV

The sunlight streaming through my window, and hitting my face causes me to groan. I reach for my night stand to check the clock. 7.18 is shown in bright red on the display. I put the clock back, and lay my head on the pillow, and suddenly come to the realization that I’m going to be late for school, which starts at 8. ‘Damn’ I think while scrambling out of bed, waking up Stormfly my Nadder familiar in the process, to get ready for the day.

When I finally made my way downstairs I see my mother holding out a lunch bag for me.

“Why didn’t you wake me mom?” I asked her.

“You are the one who forgot to set the alarm. Want some breakfast?” My mother simply states, and dad peers from his newspaper at the table.

“I’m going to be late. I’ll grab something at school.” I tell her.

“Dad, you going to be home late today?” I ask. My dad who currently works as head security for Jorgenson pharmaceuticals, has had to pull longer shifts, because three employees are currently out sick.

“I don’t think so sweetie. I should be home at 6 today.” He tells me.

“Come along dear, I’ll give you a lift to school.” I hear my mom say from the door. “I have to go in that direction for a meeting anyway.” My mom jingles the car keys. She is working as a biochemist at the same pharmaceutical company as dad. That is how they met actually.

The ride to school is luckily only 15 minutes. As we are on the highway, I see the familiar skyline. The Haddock industries building stands out among them. I can’t help think to myself ‘Another day of school, another day of Snotlout flirting with me.’ At this thought I mentally sneer. Snotlout, the son of my mother, and father’s boss, and nephew to Stoick ‘The Vast’, is nothing more than a snob. He boast about being related to the Haddocks, and being rich. He isn’t even the heir to the fortune. Now that I think about it. No one actually knows where Stoick’s son is.

We near the school gates, and mom parks the car. “Have fun honey.” She says as I step out, and wave goodbye to her.

As I walk through the school a familiar scene greets me. Snotlout is picking on Henry again. I approach the pair, not really in the mood to deal with Snotlout.

“Snotlout, will you leave Henry alone. Class will be starting soon.” I simply tell him, with a bored expression.  
“Hey babe” Snotlout says while flexing his grotesque arm muscles, and kissing them.

“Don’t call me that Snotface” I reply simply while starting off to class.

“Why don’t you stay here, and hang with these guns” Snotlout says while raising his arms, and smacking his muscles.

“What guns, I don’t see any guns” I say while faking looking for them.

“Or you could stay, and ride my dragon….. If you know what I mean” Snotlout says with a grin.

At this point to save him from himself I simply walk towards him like I started listening to him, and then I punched him in the gut, and kneed his face.

“Nice talking to you Snotface” I say as I turn and walk away to class.

\----------------Time skip--------------

After a tiring school day, and study session in the library, I finally make it home around 7. Dad is already home from his shift. I can hear him making dinner in the kitchen.

“Hey, dad.” I greet.

“Hey, sweetie. Your mom called she will be home soon. There seems to be a traffic jam.” He tells me.

“So that’s why you’re cooking. Will it be edible this time?” I can’t help but ask.

I quickly head up to my room, before dad can reply, and go play with Stormfly.

Mom comes home 25 minutes later, and diner was definitely not edible, so we ordered pizza.

Later that night as I lay asleep I suddenly wake up when hearing the sounds of fighting, and my mom’s scream. I tell Stormfly who is now also awake to guard the door while I called 911.

Suddenly the door to my room is kicked open with such force that it sends pieces of wood in Stormfly’s direction. In a split second I feel a burning sensation near my neck, and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Lives altered

Astrid’s POV 

I woke up to a white ceiling, feeling disoriented. When my vision clears I notice that I am in a hospital bed, and I can feel bandages around my neck. All I could remember was Stormfly being hit by a piece of the door, and a sharp pain in my neck. A nurse walks by, and notices I’m awake. Soon a doctor is checking me over. “What happened?” was all I could ask.

“There are some detectives here, who could answer your questions. If you are feeling well enough.” The doctor tells me.

I nod to him, and the nurse lets the two detectives inside. “Miss Hofferson, I’m detective Beck, and this is detective Aron. Would it be alright if we ask you some questions?” The man quietly asks.

“I don’t know how much help I can be. All I heard was fighting, and then my door got kicked open as I was calling 911.”

“What happened to my parents, and my familiar?” I ask desperately.

“Your familiar is right outside Miss. She wouldn’t leave your side.” The doctor tells me. “She was slightly dazed, but managed to fight off your attacker.”

“It would seem your family was targeted by a faction of rogue vampires. We have some descriptions from your neighbors, who awoke to the screams.

“Miss Hofferson.” I turn to the doctor. “Your attacker managed to turn you, and your mother.” All I could do was stare at the doctor.

“And your father was not so lucky.” The doctor informs me.

“I’m sorry Miss Hofferson, but he didn’t make it.” The doctor says solemnly. 

I just sit there in shock. My mind can’t seem to understand. My dad is dead, and mom, and I are vampires now. The doctor seeing my shock decides to give me something to sleep. As I fall into Morpheus’s embrace I take in the sorrowful look the nurse gives me. 

\---------------Time Skip------------

When I awoke again, I saw two figures standing in my room. Once my vision cleared I noticed it was Henry, and Fishlegs.

“Hey Astrid, how are you holding up?” Henry asks.

Hiccup’s POV

Today was like any other day. I would wake up. Shove Toothless off me. Have breakfast with dad if he didn’t need to go in early, get dropped off by my car, walk four blocks to school, and get bullied by Snotlout. The only difference is that Astrid did not come to school today.

As Fishlegs, and I walk into Homeroom I see Gobber, my godfather, looking sad.

“Oi, ya lads, and lassies take a seat. I got some bad news.” He says to the students.

I take a seat next to Fishlegs, while the twins sit behind us.  
“I’ve just been informed by the school that your classmate Astrid, and her family were attacked late last night by rogue vampires.” Gobber tells us. “Only Astrid, and her mom survived, but she will be in Berk Memorial Hospital for a while to recuperate.”

The entire class was deathly silent. I turn to look at Fishlegs. “You want to see if she’s ok after school?” I ask him. Fishlegs just nods, probably still in shock.

\-------Time skip-----------  
After school Fishlegs, and I drove to the hospital. Now we just got to find Astrid’s room.

“Excuse me miss. Where can I find Astrid Hofferson’s room?” I ask the receptionist.

A doctor in the lobby heard me, and turned to us. “You’re here to see Miss Hofferson? I’m her attending physician.” He tells us. “Follow me. I gave her some medicine to let her rest but she should be coming around soon. Are you her classmates?” The doctor ask. Both Fishlegs, and I answer in affirmative. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see some familiar faces.” The doctor leads us to a room, where I see Stormfly napping near the window. She takes a brief look at us before going back to sleep.

“I’ll leave you to it boys.” The doctor says as he goes to check on other patients.

We turn to look at Astrid, and find that is awake.

“Hey Astrid, how are you holding up?” I ask her. 

“Hey guys, thanks for coming.” She says while sitting up straighter.

“My injuries are minor, but guys I’ve been turned.” She trails off.

“Astrid, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, and we have nothing against vampires.” I tell her.

“Yeah, you should rest Astrid.” Fishlegs tells her.

“If you guys are here then the school told the class right?” She asks, and we nod affirmative.

“Then, I might as well tell you. My dad didn’t make it. They said he was thrown with so much force that he died on impact.” Astrid begins to cry. “I have no idea what my mom, and I are going to do now.” Astrid says, tears falling down her face, as she lies back down.

“Astrid, no matter what. If you ever need help. Any help at all you can count on us.” I tell her, and Fishlegs nods.

“Thanks guys, that really means a lot.” Astrid gives us a genuine smile.

Soon visiting hours are over, and we bid her farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Strange behavior

Astrid’s POV

Mom, and I have been in the hospital for 3 days to heal our injuries, and for us to get used to our new vampirism. The first time I craved blood, I felt disgusted with myself, but I slowly got used to the synthetic blood packets. So far AB- is my favorite. They all seem to have slightly different tastes. What I have also noticed, and to the surprise of my doctor, is that my body can still handle normal food. The doctor’s theory is that I am only a partial vampire, because Stormfly interrupted the change. It seems I have no enhanced vampiric senses, except for an increase in strength. But to tell the truth, it feels weird to be neither fully human, or vampire.

Henry, Fishlegs, the twins, and some of my other classmates came to visit during my hospital stay. Henry, and Fishlegs brought my school work so I wouldn’t be bored, and fall behind, while the twins came to tell me about their latest prank. I laughed so hard when I heard they put the principal’s car in his office. They also promised my mom, and I to show us some vampire friendly hangouts if we were interested.

We will be returning home on Thursday, and my dad’s funeral is on Saturday. Come Monday I will be back in school. Besides Henry, Fishlegs, and the twins no other classmates know that I have been turned. I just hope things don’t go badly. Vampires are sometimes still treated with suspicion, and scorn. There are even places that don’t allow vampires to work in, or buy goods.

We reached our apartment where I still see the police tape on the door. My mom removes the tape, and we enter. The entire first floor of the apartment is ransacked. It looks like we have some major cleaning to do. Stormfly squawks at the state of our home, and throughout the day helps us clear the first floor.

\-----------Time skip------------

It’s Monday, and I’m still feeling depressed about the funeral. Mom had to go back to work also. As I enter the school I feel many eyes on me. I guess the attack on my family is still big news. I see the cheer squad on the courtyard, and approach them.

“Hey girls.” They turn as I said this, and greet me happily.

“Astrid, you’re back.” Camicazi, and Heather say. “We missed you.”

“Hey, where are the jocks?” I ask looking around. I spot them near the oak tree bullying Henry, and Fishlegs again.

“Never mind. I see them.” I tell the girls as I walk over, some of the girls following to get a better look at the commotion.

I see Snotlout grabbing Henry by the collar, and pulling back his fist. As I make a grab for Snotlout to stop, I’m accidentally hit by the back of his arm, causing me to fall backwards, the contents of my messenger bag spilling out.

Hiccup’s POV

I wake up today with no weight sleeping on me. As I look around my room I spot Toothless sleeping upside down from the thick metal bar I had installed for him. I simply don’t get how he can sleep upside down, yet sometimes the mood just strikes him. ‘Crazy lizard.’ I can’t help but think. I finally realize that today is Monday, and Astrid will be returning to school. Toothless opens his wing, sees the giddy expression on my face, huffs, and goes back to sleep. (I wonder if that huff means crazy human).

As I make my way to the dining room I see my dad already sitting down with breakfast. I quickly take a seat, but dad notices my giddiness.

“You’re awfully cheerful today son.” I hear as I pour my cereal.

“Yes, especially since it is a Monday morning, and you haven’t had your morning coffee yet, young master.” Daniel says sarcastically.

“Hmmm, you’re right Daniel, Monday mornings he is usually falling asleep on his cereal, and complaining that the weekend was too short. So son, as you teens would say. Spill the deeds.” My dad says trying to sound hip. (Oh dear Thor)

“Dad, no one says ‘spill the deeds’” I tell him between bites. “It’s just that Astrid is coming back to school today.”

“Ah, the lass you have a crush on. I see.” My dad says as I almost choke on my cereal.

“DAAAD!!!!” I managed to say. A blush creeping on my cheeks.

My dad simply chuckles.

As I’m getting ready to leave, Daniel hands me my coat, and says “Do try to ask her out sometime sir. You make a wonderful strawberry impression. Most ladies find that cute.”  
All I could do was sputter, as I step into my car. Daniel grinning the entire time.

There is still time before classes start, and I meet Fishlegs under the oak tree. We talk for a while, and then I see, or more accurately hear Snotlout and his entourage approaching.

“Well, well, well. What are you two dweebs up to.” He says as he comes to stand before me and Fishlegs.

“Why can’t you just leave us alone Snotlout?” Fishlegs asks.

“Why should I, especially since Useless here is so fun to torment.” He says offhandedly.

“Just look at him. He doesn’t even have a familiar.” Snotlout continues.

“When we went to the reservation to find familiars, none would choose him. That is just pathetic.” Snotlout says earning nods from the rest of the jocks, and preps.

“Just because you have Monstrous Nightmare familiar doesn’t make you so great. I personally think you are overcompensating for something.” I state back earning ‘oohs’ and laughs from the crowd that has gathered.

Snotlout suddenly grabs me by my shirt collar, and pulls his arm back.

I see Astrid trying to stop Snotlout from hitting me, but she gets shoved back, the contents of her bag spilling out.

“Astrid!” I say catching Snotlout off guard as he turns, and sees Astrid on the ground.

“Astrid, I am so sorry.” Snotlout desperately yells, dropping me and trying to help her pick up her stuff along with Heather, and Camicazi.

Snotlout then notices a blood packet lying on the ground that Astrid quickly picks up, and stuffs into her bag.

“Astrid, you’re a vampire?” Snotlout asks, as the whole popular group goes quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Worse

Astrid’s POV

The first 2 weeks back at school have been hell. Ever since people found out I was a vampire, I’ve been getting looks of suspicion. The first day back, and the populars found out I was a vampire. By the end of the day the whole school knew. Human paranoia was abound, and by lunch the next day I’d lost my seat at the popular table, and my position as cheerleader. Apparently my ‘newly enhanced’ senses would not be fair to the other girls, and thus I was voted out by a majority. Heather and Cami were giving me looks of pity. They at least didn’t ostracize me after my change, but they also couldn’t associate with me, if they wanted to keep their spot on the team. They both had sport scholarships, and I told them I would not risk their education for friendship at school, we still kept in touch through the phone however.

But some things never change. Snotlout is still as persistent as ever with his flirting. Apparently being rich has people looking the other way when pursuing a girl.

In the last 2 weeks I had begun sitting with Henry, and Fishlegs during lunch. The twins joined us after the first week. 

\------------Flashback---------  
The cafeteria was as busy as ever. I spot Henry, and Fishlegs at a table in the back. As I made my way over to them some jerks try to trip me, or I see them glaring at me. ‘Bigots, the lot of them.’ I can’t help but think.

As I take my seat at the table I pull out the normal lunch I had brought today. Both Fishlegs, and Henry stare at me. The twins walking past, and being curious come to sit with us.

“Hey Astrid, you know that’s human food right?” Tuffnut asks as he is sucking from a blood packet.

“Yeah, I can still eat this kind of food.” I tell them.

“Wait, I thought vampires couldn’t eat this.” Henry says, indicating the 2 pepperoni pizza slices I had put on the table.

“You’re not a full vamp, are you Astrid?” Ruffnut asks.

“Yeah, the doctor said that the change was interrupted when Stormfly fought off my attacker.” I tell them.

“Wow, a hybrid.” Tuffnut stops sucking, and looks at me with amazement.

“What!!” I ask.

“Astrid, hybrids are rare. The change has to be stopped at just the right time. Many older vampires would give up their enhanced senses just to be able to taste human food again, and you being a hybrid means you are also immune to stakes, and holy water.” Ruffnut explains.

\----------End flashback------

As I get home today, I see my mom laying face down on the sofa.

“Mom, are you alright?” I ask as I get closer.

“Oh, honey.” She really looks worn out.

“Mom”

“They let me go Astrid. I got fired!” She yells into the pillow.

“What!” I can’t help but say. “You’re one of their best chemists.”

“One of my former colleagues contaminated several blood samples, and then blamed it on me.” She tells. “HR didn’t even investigate, they just let me go.”

“Astrid honey, I think we need to move to a smaller place.” I hear her say.

“Mom, what do you mean?” I can’t help but ask.

“I need to get a new job, but most places won’t hire a vampire, and the medical bills need to be paid as well. The insurance barely covered the funeral costs.” She informs me.

‘What will happen to us?’ Is all I can think about for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Problems on the horizon

Astrid’s POV 

During the next week we moved from our 2 story apartment to a 2 bedroom one, located near the harbor. The state of the building isn’t too great, but not many apartments are available if you’re vampires. I now have to get up 30 minutes earlier to get to school by metro, because we also had to sell the car, and the excess furniture. Mom is currently working as a sales clerk at a nearby dollar store, and I found an afterschool job waitressing at a bar and grill. Blood packets at least seemed to be a lot cheaper than other types of food, and I can honestly say that I am thankful for that fact.

It is currently Friday, and I at least have the weekends off. I wonder if the twins want to hang out later. Henry’s father was going on a business trip for the weekend, and wanted Henry to come along as well, and Fishlegs was stuck babysitting his triplet little sisters for the weekend. (I met them, thrust me…. Devils incarnate)

So I’m currently finishing my shift. While walking out of the rest room with mop in hand, I hear three men talking in hushed tones around the corner.

“Will we finally be rid of the Haddocks?” One of the men said.  
This got my attention as I press my ear closer.

“Aye, our best are on the job.”  
“When they get to the conference, we’ll grab them.”  
“They’ve been a thorn in our side for a while now. With all their equal rights crap.”  
“They, shouldn’t be much of a problem soon. I hear they will go out with a BANG.”

I gasp at this, unfortunately one of the men hear.  
“What was that?”  
“You, go check.”  
I scurry back into the restroom, and hide in one of the stalls. Luckily the men do not enter. While leaving work I call Ruff, and Tuff, and have them meet me at a café.  
\------ Time skip-----

When I reach the café, I see Tuffnut through the window. He, and Ruffnut have commandeered the small booth on the right side.  
“Hey, Astrid” Ruffnut and Tuffnut greet as they catch sight of me.  
“Hey guys” I reply.  
“Astrid, you have got to try this double chocolate, and cream smoothie.” Tuffnut says as he keeps slurping.  
“Guys I have something serious to talk to you about.” I tell them.  
“You know how I got that after school job, right?” I ask them. When they nod I continue. “Today, when my shift was ending I overheard a conversation.” Now I had their attention.  
“Astrid, don’t keep us in the dark. What was so great about this particular conversation?” Tuffnut is now very curious.  
“They talked about getting rid of the Haddocks. That at the conference they will go out with a bang.” Astrid that is serious. Are you certain?” Ruffnut asks.

“I’m certain of what I heard guys. I think they were discussing an assassination.”  
“Well we can’t let that happen. We got to warn them somehow.” Ruffnut says seriously.  
“Their Headquarters are 3 stops away if we take the metro.” Tuffnut adds.  
“It’s already 5 o’clock. Do you still think anyone would be in the office?” I ask.  
“We can try.” Ruffnut says, while Tuffnut says “Let’s go.”

\-------------Time skip---------

We managed to reach Haddock Industries in 15 minutes, and hurry up to the receptionist.  
“Excuse me miss. We need to speak with Mr. Haddock.” I say a bit out of breath.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Haddock is not here at the moment. Do you have an appointment.” She says while looking in her planner.  
“Look, this is really serious. Is there any way to contact your CEO?” I asked again.  
“Miss, unless you have an appointment I cannot let you through. Now do I need to call security.” The receptionist replies.  
“Never mind. Come on guys.” I gesture for the twins to follow me.

As we are out of the building I let my frustrations out. “SON-OF-A-HALF-TROLL…..”  
“What now?” Ruffnut cuts off my rant.  
“Well we could always try their home.” Tuffnut interjects.  
“What do we have to lose” I mumble.

\----------------Time skip------------

We finally reached the Haddock mansion after a long taxi ride, only to be turned away by the guards.  
“AAARGG!!! When will these people listen!!!” I scream, while walking away. Then I notice Ruff, and Tuff not walking with me. I turn around, and see them looking into the surrounding forest.  
“Guys, what’s going on?” I can’t help but ask.  
“Well, if we can’t get through the front, we’ll go around the back.” Ruffnut says wearing a smirk. She motions me to follow her, and her brother through the forest. We soon come to a wall. ‘This must be the side of the mansion.’ I think.  
“Alright Astrid, you’ll climb on our shoulders to get over the wall. Tuff, and I can jump this easily.” She says, and motions for Tuffnut to squat down.  
“Why do I have to be at the bottom?” Tuffnut whines, earning him a slap from both of us.

The twins manage to finally get me over the wall. Soon they join me by simply jumping over. Sometimes I envy them being able to do so easily. We landed in an area covered by thick trees. The mansion’s roof can be seen so we begin walking in that direction.

I turn my head around to check on the twins while walking forward.  
“Stick together guys, or……”  
When suddenly I can’t feel the ground anymore, and fall into a body of water with a resounding ‘SPLASH’.  
When I resurface, I realize what I had fallen in. I can’t help but yell out “WHO THE HELL BUILDS A FREAKING MOAT!!!!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Uh-Oh!

Astrid’s POV

Tuffnut managed to pull me out of the water. Now I was sopping wet, and freezing. “Who builds a moat these days.” I mutter.  
“You got to admit. It is effective.” Tuffnut smirks.  
“Tuffnut…” I say when my shoulder is tapped.  
“Uh, guys.” Ruffnut comments.

I turn to her, and she points to the moat that had been empty only moments before. Now we are staring at the very angry faces of a Scauldron, and a Thunder drum.  
“I think we’re busted.” I hear from Ruffnut.

We put our hands up to show the dragons we mean no harm. They calm somewhat, and motion for us to begin walking. We are led to the main entrance where a man in a tuxedo, and 3 guards are waiting.

“Hmm, when Sigurn sounded the alarm, I had suspected older intruders.” The man comments as he pats the scauldrons head. “Guards, escort them out. You are lucky that we won’t press charges.”  
“Wait, please wait” I shout. “We came here to warn you but the guards wouldn’t listen to us.”  
“Yeah, we even went to your headquarters.” Tuffnut interjects.  
“Warn us. Warn us about what?” The man is now interested.  
“It’s about some group wanting to harm the Haddocks.” Ruffnut quickly speaks.  
“I assure you my employers are fine.” The man tells us.  
“They are at a conference right now, aren’t they?” I ask. The man is clearly caught off guard. “Explain” Is all he says.

“I heard some guys talking in the bar and grill that I work in. They said that the Haddocks had been a thorn in their side for a while now, and wouldn’t be a problem soon. That they’d grab them at the conference, and they would go out with a bang.” I tell the man. “They also mentioned that their best were on the job, and something about equal rights.” 

The man is looking actually surprised. “Very well miss. I shall contact the Haddocks, and relay your concerns.” The man gives us a sincere smile. “What troubles me is that they know about that conference. The itinerary must have been leaked.” He mumbles.

“Oh, do forgive me. I’m Daniel. The Haddock’s personal butler.” He introduces.  
“Well, I’m Astrid, and these are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.”  
“Astrid hmm” The butler comments.  
“Is there something wrong?” I ask.  
“Oh, nothing miss. Simply thinking out loud.” I swear I saw a smirk on that man’s face as he said it.

“You really believe us?” Tuffnut asks.  
“Yes, I’d have to. Especially since you brought up the conference. Only select individuals know where the Haddocks currently are.”  
“If you excuse me. I have a few calls to make. A car will take you three home. There shall be warm cloths for miss Astrid in there, and if there ever is anything we can do for you, all you need to do is ask.” The man says, and hurries back into the mansion.

Soon a stretch limo rolls up to us, and a driver opens the door.  
“No way” Tuffnut exclaims in surprise.  
The driver merely nods, and motions for us to step inside.  
We give the driver our addresses, and are soon back in our comfortable beds.

The next morning, which is luckily a Saturday, I flick on the news. The headlines on the news channels read ‘EXPLOSIVES FOUND NEAR THE HADDOCK HOTEL IN OSLO’, ‘ASSASSINATION PLOT FOILED’, ‘BOMBERS AT OSLO CONFERENCE’.

‘This couldn’t be.’ I think to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: To Oslo we go

Hiccup’s POV

It’s already Friday morning. Dad and I will be heading to Oslo for a conference. If this conference succeeds, governments will have to grant vampires the same rights as any human. No more second class citizens. Haddock Industries is the biggest supporter for vampire rights, and as an international corporate group, we have been invited to participate in this event. So we will be leaving Berk in an hour on our private jet. Toothless will be coming along, but getting him on a jet always seems to be a hassle. (The big scaredy cat seems to be afraid of either airplanes, or heights if he isn’t flying for himself)

“Son, you got that crazy dragon of yours under control?” My dad asks from his seat, while peering over at Toothless, who is now resting on his plush bed, while eating some cod.  
“Yeah, dad just had to bribe him with a ton of fish.”I say as I take my seat.  
“I told my friends you were taking me on a business trip for the weekend, so they know I’m busy.” I tell him.  
“You know son, maybe you should tell your friends. Fishlegs is the only one who knows so far, and from what I hear the others seem trustworthy.” I hear my dad comment.  
“I’ve thought about it dad. Just waiting for the right time.”  
“Well son rest up. It’s at least a 7 hour flight, and then a helicopter ride to our hotel. We will go over Saturday’s itinerary later.” My dad tells me as he snuggles into his seat.

\----------Time skip--------

We finally land in Oslo international after a 7 and a half hour flight, and I had to set my watch ahead 6 hours. Toothless was naturally the first off the plane. (He may have actually licked the ground)

Going through customs was easy enough, and then we head for the helipad. “Dad, you take the chopper, I’ll follow with Toothless. I don’t think every Icelandic cod in the world would get him into that.” I gesture to the sleek white and black chopper.

“I’ll see you there then son.” And with a nod from my dad we were airborne.

It took us 10 minutes of flying to reach the hotel. Toothless, and I were waiting for dad to land, and help him with the luggage. It seems we have the penthouse for the weekend.

\--------Time skip------------

At around 1 in the morning (Oslo time) my dad’s personal phone rang.  
“AAAH, Dad will you get that.” I say, and throw a pillow at my dad’s bed.  
Dad sleepily searches the night stand for his phone.  
“Hello, Stoick speaking.” He says as a yawn escapes him.  
“Sir, sorry to wake you. It’s Daniel.”  
“Daniel, what’s the problem?” Stoick asks now a little more awake, and also getting Hiccup’s attention.  
“Hold on Daniel, I’ll put you on speaker.”  
“It seems we had three intruders on the grounds today, and they gave me some worrying information.”  
“Master Hiccup, it seems your three friends, namely a miss Astrid, and Ruffnut, and a mister Tuffnut snuck onto the mansion grounds.”  
“I recognized Miss Astrid from those portraits you drew over the years master Hiccup.”  
“Daniel, now is not the time to bring that up!!” I yell in the speaker. Thank Thor it was dark in the room, otherwise dad would have seen my blush.  
“Portraits, son?” My dad asks curiously.  
“Later dad.”

“Now why would they try to sneak onto the grounds?” Hiccup asks having now moved to his father’s bed.  
“It seems Miss Astrid overheard a possible plot against your family, and thought it wise to inform us. She and her friends however were denied when they went to your office, and then the mansion.” Daniel continues.  
“And then they snuck onto the grounds as a last resort?” That plan has the twins written all over it.” Hiccup mumbles.  
“Yes, they were captured by Sigurn and Thornado when Miss Astrid apparently walked into the moat.”  
“Wait, Astrid walked straight into the moat?” I ask not containing my laughter.  
“It would seem so master Hiccup. You may review the security footage when you get back if you like.”  
“Sirs, what has me most worried is that Miss Astrid heard the men mention this conference. It could be possible that your itinerary was leaked.”  
“Thank you for telling us Daniel. I’ll talk to the organizers, and security here.” I hear dad say.

Dad was getting dressed quickly, and heading for the door. “Son, I have some business to take care of. If I’m not back later then I will meet you at the conference. Take Toothless with you for extra security.”  
“Will do dad.” I say as he leaves the room.

\--------Time skip--------

It was almost time for me to head to the conference. Dad hasn’t been back to the room, so I guess I’ll meet him there. Toothless, and I make our way through the lobby, to the car waiting for us. When we near the car I see Toothless tense, and his eyes begin to narrow into slits. ‘Something is defiantly wrong.’ Toothless head buds me to go back into the lobby while snarling at the car. I gesture for one of my dad’s security team, and tell them to search the car, because Toothless wouldn’t act like this if there wasn’t any danger. The team search the whole car, inside and out, when they find a bar of explosives wedged near the trunk.  
That event basically set off a whole chain reaction. The many dignitaries, and other VIP guest were immediately called and informed of the situation. The conference was postponed until a thorough investigation could be done. The conference staff was also being questioned for possible leaks.

I had finally managed to reach my dad who was already at the conference hall. He told me to pack, and be back at Oslo international as fast as possible. With the leak in security he was taking no chances, and we would be returning to Berk a day earlier.

\-------Time skip-----

As I near the jet I see my dad, and several security personnel do a sweep of the plane just to be safe. But Toothless didn’t have a reaction like with the car. So I would assume it was safe.

As we have finally managed to take off, dad breathes a sigh of relief.  
“I have got to thank that dragon of yours more.” He says. “You’re getting a ship full of fish when we get home Toothless.”  
At the mention of food Toothless’s ear plates shoot up.  
“I didn’t even know Toothless could smell explosives.” I tell dad.  
“A dragon’s sense of smell is a whole lot keener. I’ve seen it with Thornado, he smells a bucket of eels from the other side of the mansion.” Dad comments.

“They were aiming for both of us son. We were both supposed to be in that car.” He tells me to which I could only nod.  
“I did not tell ya this yet, but security managed to catch 2 individuals, who had explosive residue on their clothes. The building was being sweeped when you called.”

“I’m betting it was either a faction of hunters, or a group of humans who hate vampires that are responsible for the explosives.  
“Now why would you think that?” Dad asks me.

“Think about it dad. This conference would have benefited vampires greatly. There is no why any vampire, or rogue vampire would have jeopardized that. The only people who would have been in an unfavorable position would be the hunters guilds, and those humans who are prejudiced against vampires.” I explain.  
“Ya may be onto something there son. And what better way for them to do it than target the biggest supporter.”

\-----------Time skip---------

By the time we made it back to Berk, several news studios were already airing what happened in Oslo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Deal or no Deal

Hiccup’s POV

I’m snuggling my very warm, very fluffy pillows in bed when suddenly I am awoken by none other than Toothless, who is pulling me out of bed by the back of my pajamas.  
“AAAHH!! Toothless let me go!!!” I yell now suddenly awake. “Useless reptile” I mumble.  
“Master Hiccup, finally awake I see” I turn my head, and see Daniel standing in the doorframe.  
“Good work Toothless.” Was all he says, and heads back out the room. “You best make haste Young Master. Wouldn’t want to be late for school.” I hear him say from the corridor.

‘Oh, no. I forgot that today is Monday.’ I hurry getting ready, still feeling a little jetlagged. As I enter the dining room I see that dad is already finished with breakfast.  
“Son, I was thinking of inviting your friends over for dinner on Saturday.” He tells me.  
“Yeah dad. That’ll be great. I think it’s time they knew. Especially after that incident.” I reply taking some toast to eat underway.  
“I also want to invite Astrid’s mother. I have a proposition for her. Maybe you kids can turn it into a sleepover.”  
“Master Hiccup, maybe you will finally get the chance to ask Miss Astrid out.” Daniel happily interjects.  
“Daniel I do believe that is a splendid idea.” I hear dad say.  
“You guys, seriously! Do you have to play matchmaker?” I can’t help but ask, a blush slowly creeping up on my face.  
“Son, I’m not getting any younger. I would like to see some grandchildren in the coming years.” My father simply states.  
“YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!” I yell, and run towards my car completely red faced.

\------------Time Skip------

As I enter the cafeteria I see Astrid sitting with Snotlout, and he has his arm around her waist. I look to my friends with a ‘What-The-Heck’ look, but they simply shrug their shoulders.

Astrid’s POV

As I make my way through the school corridor I notice Snotlout approach me.  
“Hey babe” He says to me wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Don’t call me babe” I tell him, and begin to walk away.  
“Want to go on a date with me babe? I know you can’t resist me.” He continues to follow me.  
I turn towards him glaring now “I told you not to call me babe, and I won’t date you.”  
“I’m sure you don’t mean that. How can you resist all this?” Snotlout asks as he strikes a bodybuilder pose.  
“We can go have some fun on the yacht. Now why not drop the ‘hard to get’ act, and be my girl.” He says suggestively.  
“I wouldn’t want to be your girl, if you were the last boy on the planet!” I yell at him.  
As I turn to walk away my arm is suddenly grabbed, and I’m yanked back against the lockers.  
“I think you will Astrid. You don’t want me to ruin you.” He tells me in a whisper.  
“If you haven’t notice my life hasn’t been so great recently. I doubt you could do worse.” I reply trying to let him go of my arm.  
“You know that 2 bedroom apartment you, and your mom live in. Well my dad owns the building. It would be so sad to see them kick you out.” I hear him sneer.  
“Don’t be a jerk Snotlout.” I say still trying to get my arm free.  
“Now now babe, all you have to do is be my girl.” Snotlout takes out his phone as he says this. “What happens now is up to you.” I see his father’s contact information on the screen.  
‘Mom, and I would have nowhere to go if that happened’ I can’t help but think. Our other family members wouldn’t lift a finger, because we got turned into vampires.  
“Fine” I mumble.  
“See, that wasn’t so hard. Remember Astrid, I always get what I want.” He whispers putting his phone back in his pocket while releasing my arm, and then says loudly enough to be heard “See you at lunch babe.”

\-------Time skip---------

When lunch rolled around Snotlout put his hand around my waist, and let me to his table, making a big show of it. I’ve been sitting with him for 5 minutes, and already want to break his nose, and every other bone in his body.

I notice Henry walking into the cafeteria, and excuse myself to go to the restroom. On my way out I bump my shoulder against Henry’s, and he takes the hint, and follows after me.

I keep walking, heading for the direction of my locker as Henry catches up with me.  
“Astrid, why were you sitting with Snotlout’s hand on your waist? I thought you hated him flirting with you?” He asks walking beside me.  
I stop, and turn towards him, a sad look in my eyes. “I had no other choice” I mumble, but he still hears me.  
“What do you mean you had no other choice?” Henry now asks curiously.  
“He told me his father owns the building mom, and I live in, and then said I would have to date him if we didn’t want to get kicked out” I grab Henry’s shirt in desperation.  
I see something flash in Henry’s eyes. He then tries to calm me down. “Don’t worry Astrid. Everything will be ok.” He hugs me, and I realize I’ve been crying the entire time.  
“Look I don’t want you to worry, but I can assure you everything will be fine.” I nod as he says this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Exposed

Astrid’s POV

There is only one word to describe me after I came home from my shift. ‘Exhausted’. The whole thing with Snotlout has me on edge, yet Henry’s assurances have calmed me down somewhat. I never told anyone that I have had a slight (huge) crush on Henry ever since the 6th grade, when he was the only one in class who wouldn’t put up with Snotlout’s boasting. That’s also why I don’t like seeing him being picked on.

I was flopped on the couch when mom came home from work. She immediately noticed that something was wrong.  
“Honey, what’s wrong? You don’t usually just stare at a wall.” She asked.  
‘Was I really staring at the wall the entire time?’ I thought. ‘Yes, I was.’  
“Mom, we may have a problem.” I say, and proceed to tell her about school.  
“Well I ever. The nerve of that boy.” Mom said angrily. “I might just go down to your school, and give that boy a piece of my mind.”  
“Mom, that will probably make it worse.” I say desperately trying to calm her down. “Henry told me everything would work out, and I believe him.”  
“This Henry was one of the boys who visited you in the hospital right. The one you have a crush on.” She ask.  
“Mom!! I don’t….” I begin.  
“Honey, I wouldn’t be much of a mother if I didn’t know which boy my daughter was crushing on.” I hear mom state.  
“Now that young man I wouldn’t mind having as a son in-law.”  
“MOM!!!! Oh my gosh!!” I yell, desperately trying to hide the red tint on my cheeks.  
“Well honey, I do want some grandkids.” Mom simply states.  
“Mom, I’m going to play fetch with Stormfly.” I inform her, and hurry away from that awkward situation.

\---------Time skip-------------  
The following morning I wearily go to school. Winter is approaching, as the trees have almost no leaves left, and the air is getting colder. When I get to school, Snotlout comes to stand beside me with his arm around my waist. He is bragging again about some winter retreat he will bring his friends to. I see Heather, and Camicazi out of the corner of my eye. They look as if they wanted to throttle Snotlout. I guess they figured out that something is wrong. Henry, Fishlegs, and the twins have walked up next to them. I quickly shake my head at them telling them not to interfere, and I see Henry giving me a reassuring smile. Something tells me this day may not end so bad.

\----------Time skip-------

Lunch time rolled around, and I am once again seated at Snotlout’s table. He actually tried to kiss me between periods this morning. That ended up with my math book shoved in his face. What catches my attention is seeing Cami, and Heather in their cheerleading outfits sitting with my other friends. The doors to the cafeteria burst open just as lunch was halfway through.  
“SNOTLOUT HILBERT JORGENSON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!” Was yelled by one of the large men that entered the cafeteria.  
“Dad, Uncle, what are…. Eh… both of you doing here?” Snotlout asks timidly after almost choking on his sandwich.  
By now everyone’s attention was on the developing scene, when I noticed a woman holding a frying pan behind the two men.  
“MOM!!”

Hiccup’s POV

After school I ended up heading straight to my dad’s office. I had the car park in the underground parking lot, and took the executive elevator, which directly goes to the top floors. Matilda, dad’s secretary spotted me when I neared the office. “Good afternoon Hiccup, your dad is still in a meeting.” She tells me. “maybe for another two hours. Can I get you anything.”  
“I think a light lunch would do. Also dad may need some aspirin for after our conversation.” I tell her.  
Matilda nods. “It must be a serious conversation then. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure no one will disturb you two.”

I head into dad’s office to wait. Soon Matilda come in with a take-out bag. “I ordered steak. You need some meat on those bones.” She says while pointing to my arms which I hide with long sleeved shirts.  
“Matilda don’t let these clothes fool you. I’m actually not so skinny anymore.” I tell her.  
“Then why wear those long sleeved shirts, and baggy khakis?” I hear her ask.  
“I just don’t want to draw any attention to myself. I like the quiet school life.” I simply state.  
“Maybe you should try to wear something a bit more form-fitting. You might just catch the eye of that girl you’ve been pining for.”  
“Matilda! How did you know about that?!”  
“I heard it from your father, after he heard it from Daniel a few years ago.” She states with a smirk. “Your dad almost had coronary when he found out about your first crush, then he cried that his little boy was growing up so fast, then he started making plans for grandchildren, and then he started an office betting pool to see when you would ask the girl out.”  
“WAIT!!! THE WHOLE OFFICE KNOWS!!!” I shout.  
“Of course. Now I got to get back to work. I’ll see you later.” She tells me, and heads out the door. 

\----------Time skip--------

An hour and a half passed before dad came back to the office. I had finished most of my homework during that time.  
“Son, Matilda said you were waiting for me. Is there some sort of problem.” He asks.  
“Yeah, there is one.” I start when Matilda comes into the office, and puts a glass of water with a strip of aspirins on the desk.”  
“Matilda…” Dad starts.  
“Don’t worry boss, no one will bother you.” She chirps already out the door.  
“I swear that woman can read minds” Dad grumbles looking at the aspirins.  
“If Matilda brought these it’s serious. What happened son.” He asked genuinely curious.  
“Well the problem involves Snotlout, and Astrid.” I then proceed to tell dad what happened at school, and what Astrid told me. By the end of my story dad had already taken two aspirin.  
“So my nephew is using blackmail to get his way?” To that I could only nod.  
“I’ll contact my brother, and inform him of the situation. This can’t go on.” He states. “I’m assuming with all the commotion you haven’t asked your friends about the dinner, and sleepover?”  
I shake my head negatively.  
“Well don’t worry son, I’ll take care of it.”

\----------Time skip-------

I saw Fishlegs when I arrived at school. The twins joined us 5 minutes later. We see Astrid come through the gates, and make a beeline for her. Unfortunately Snotlout beat us to her. Astrid gave us a gesture that clearly said not to interfere, which made us stop walking. From our right I hear two girls mumbling some very unpleasant things about Snotlout’s behavior. I turn, and notice that it’s Heather, and Camicazi. I guess they too noticed that something isn’t right. For a moment I managed to catch Astrid’s eye, and give her what I hope is a reassuring smile.

\---------Time skip--------  
As lunch started we were seated at our table, when Heather, and Camicazi approached still in their cheerleading uniforms.  
“Excuse me can we sit with you guys?” Heather asked a little unsure.  
I look at the others at the table. They simply shrugged, and made some space.  
“Eh, I’m not trying to be nosy, but Astrid told us about your situation. Is everything alright?” I can’t help but ask.  
“To put it simply. We have had enough from those air-headed bimbos. They’ve been saying a lot of mean stuff about Astrid ever since she was turned, and now that Snotlout is all over her.” Cami stated. “Heather almost punched some of them today at practice.”  
“We’ve known Astrid since kindergarden, and she sacrificed our friendship just so we could keep our scholarships. Now that’s a true friend.” Heather says as she looks over to Astrid.  
“But we can finally be away from those obnoxious bimbos, because our scholarships can’t be revoked. The History teacher passed by the gym, and overheard the commotion. Let’s just say the principal was called to deal with the matter after the other cheerleaders threatened us. The principal told us our scholarships will stand, even if we aren’t on the team anymore, and he gave the others a month of detention.” Cami laughed as she explained.

We were halfway through lunch, when the cafeteria doors bursted open revealing dad, and uncle Spitelout who yelled “SNOTLOUT HILBERT JORGENSON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!”  
“Dad, Uncle, what are…. Eh… both of you doing here?” I see Snotlout ask timidly.  
As everyone’s attention was on the developing scene, I noticed Astrid seemed to recognize the woman who also entered the cafeteria holding a frying pan behind the two men.  
“MOM!!” She exclaims.  
“Hi honey.” Her mom says cheerfully.

Uncle Spitelout steps towards Snotlout, and asks “Snotlout, I’ve been hearing that you’ve been blackmailing Miss Hofferson over there.”  
“Dad I can explain.” Snotlout says desperately.  
“Snotlout I want A simple yes or no.” Snotlout could only nod.  
“Now, did you coerce this girl to be your girlfriend by threatening to kick her, and her mother out of their home?”  
Snotlout could be seen panicking. “Y..Ye.. Yes, dad.”  
“I should let Mrs. Hofferson tan your behind for what you have done, but my brother, and I have come up with a more fitting punishment.” Uncle Spitelout says. “For your actions, and behavior you will be grounded until the winter holidays, that means no privileges, and you will be put on an allowance.”  
“Mrs. Hofferson I can’t tell you how deeply sorry I am for these events, and I will personally see to it that my son learns to treat women with respect.” Uncle Spitelout tells Astrid’s mom who is clearly pleased with the situation. “I certainly didn’t raise you like that.” Spitelout said to his son.  
“Will you come off your high horse dad! You didn’t raise me at all.” Snotlout suddenly yelled.  
“Snotlout how dare you speak to me like that!” Spitelout yelled.  
“Maybe it’s time someone did. I know for a fact that you don’t care about me, and don’t go blaming this entire thing on me either. You were the one who told me to do this.” Snotlout kept yelling at his father.  
“What!!!” Mrs. Hofferson shouted, and directed her glare at uncle Spitelout.  
“Snotlout, I think you should explain.” Dad tells him.  
“Stoick I hardly think…” Spitelout began, but was cut off.  
“I wish to hear what the boy has to say.” I hear dad tell him, and gestures for Snotlout to begin.  
“Dad usually stays at the office till late, so I hardly see him at home. One afternoon I went there to ask him for some advice. I don’t even know if he listened. He simply stated ‘A Jorgenson gets what he wants, otherwise he takes it.’” Snotlout did an almost perfect impression of his dad. “He then told me to get out, because he had work to do.”  
At this point the cafeteria was deathly silent.  
“Mister Jorgenson, that is no way to treat your son!” Mrs. Hofferson told him, clearly not impressed with his behavior towards Snotlout.  
“I have to agree with Mrs. Hofferson Spitelout. That was no way to treat your son.” Dad is heard admonishing his brother.  
“Snotlout, you are family, and always welcome to come talk to me if anything is bothering you.” Dad turns to Snotlout as he says this. “We will continue this discussion after school.”

I see dad turn to Astrid. “Miss Hofferson, may I speak to you privately for a minute?”  
“S..Sure” Mr. Haddock.

Astrid’s POV

I lead Mr. Haddock to an empty classroom, and shut the door.  
“Mr. Haddock, what did you want to talk about?” I ask.  
“First I would like to offer my apologies for the way my nephew acted.” I hear him state.  
“Sir, you have nothing to apologize for.” I tell him.  
“I am still very sorry about these events, but secondly I’d like to thank you for saving my, and my son’s lives.” He states.  
My eyes widen at this, and I hear him continue.  
“Your tip turned out to be genuine. The authorities are still investigating but if it weren’t for you warning our butler about what you overheard, we might have been the victims of a car bomb.”  
“Sir, the twins, and I only did what we thought was right.”  
“Aye, lass I know. I also want to invite you, and your friends that were sitting at your table for dinner, and a sleepover with my son. Your mother is invited as well, and she has already given her consent.”  
“But sir, I don’t know your son.” I can’t help but say.  
“Oh but ya do lass, and you and your friends are trustworthy enough to keep his identity a secret. He just doesn’t want to keep you all in the dark anymore.” I hear Mister Haddock say.  
The surprise must have shown on my face, because he chuckled. “A car will pick you, and your friends up on Saturday. You may also bring your familiars if you like.”  
“I’ll inform the others, and don’t worry sir, we can definitely keep a secret.” I tell him.  
“Of that I have no doubt lass.” He says, as we exit the classroom.  
Mom, and Mister Jorgenson are waiting for him. ‘Did I just see him wink at my mom?’  
I wave goodbye, and hurry to tell my friends the news.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Surprises

Astrid’s POV

The week had certainly been eventful. Especially with the new additions to our group. Heather, and Cami had explained what happened with the squad, and how Heather almost throttled some of them. ‘I honestly expected Camicazi to snap first.’ I can’t help but think as I watch the interaction at the table. The girls actually admitted (pinky swear and all) to having gotten a bit of a crush on the boys. Heather was shooting glances at Fishlegs whenever she thought he couldn’t see her, and Cami was trying to engage Tuffnut in conversation.

The addition that surprised everyone was none other than Snotlout. On Thursday he approached me in the hallway. The sincere apology that followed was not something I had expected.

\----------Flash back---------

I had just finished taking out my books, and closing my locker, when I heard Snotlout calling me from behind.  
“Astrid, look I know you're still mad, and probably want nothing to do with me.” He states as I lift an eyebrow.  
“I should hit you in the nose.” I reply.  
“I know, and I deserve that. But will you hear me out?” He asks.  
I simply nod, and he continues.  
“I had time to think, and talk with my uncle. He really made me think about what I did, and I want you to know that I’m sorry for having threatened you, I shouldn’t have done that, I should have respected your wishes that you didn’t want to be with me. I know you’d probably never forgive me, but I wanted to let you know that I really am very sorry for how I treated you, and I totally understand if you will never forgive me.” He finishes.

“Snotlout, Thor knows I’m still mad at you, but I’m guessing from your outburst in the cafeteria that your home life isn’t as stellar as you made it out to be.” I tell him. “I may need some time to get over your actions, but I’ll forgive you in time.”  
“R…Rea..Really!! Thanks Astrid, I promise I’ll try to change. I hope we can be friends again when you forgive me.” He tells me.

As I take a seat at our usual table during lunch, I notice that Snotlout is sitting alone. His table which was usually so crowded, and loud was now empty. Ruffnut, and Heather noticed me staring.  
“Yeah, he’s pretty much been abandoned.” Heather says.  
“All those guys who used to call themselves his friends have left, just because he got cut off from his dad’s money.” Ruffnut adds.  
“They were all just a bunch of gold diggers if you ask me” Cami interjects.  
“I actually feel sorry for him.” I hear Henry say.  
“I think he actually learned his lesson. Before first period he came to apologize, and I could tell he was being sincere.” I tell them.  
“Astrid I know that look in your eye. You really are too nice a person.” Ruffnut states.  
“Would you guys have a problem with it?” I ask getting negative head shakes from around the table. I then get up, and walk to Snotlout’s table where he is poking his food.  
“Snotlout” I say making him look up in surprise. “Why don’t you join us?” I ask. He looks at me, and then at my table with skepticism. “They won’t bite. Well maybe Ruffnut will.” I tell him. Seeming to come to a decision he stands up with his tray, and walks with me to the table where the gang scoots over to create some space.  
As he sits down he looks at us, and says “You guys really don’t mind? I may have been a bit of a…”  
“Bully” Fishlegs, and Henry say.  
“Pain in the ass” Was heard from the twins.  
“Jerk” Heather, and Cami interject.  
“Yeah all those things.” Snotlout says.  
“As long as you are genuinely sorry for what you did to Astrid, we will forgive you.” Fishlegs tells him.  
“Besides Astrid would simply hurt you if you tried it again.” Could be heard from Cami, earning nods around the table.

\--------End Flashback---------

It is now Saturday evening. We were currently getting ready for the dinner at the Haddock Mansion. As I was getting ready I told my mom about my week. The curiosity was getting the better of me, and I can’t help but wonder who Mr. Haddock’s son was. I was only told he knew us. The thought of not knowing was so frustrating, and my mom was being tight lipped about the whole situation.   
“Honey do you have your overnight bag?” I hear her ask from her bedroom.  
“Yeah mom, what about yours?”  
“Oh honey, I’m only going to dinner. I won’t be staying.” She tells me.  
Just as she tells me this I hear the doorbell. I go to answer it, and find the driver that brought us home the first time. My mom joins me near the front door.  
“Ladies, your chariot awaits.” The driver tells us as he opens the car door.

Hiccup’s POV

It is Saturday afternoon, and I’m currently having a crisis trying to find something to wear for tonight’s dinner. Fishlegs, and Snotlout were not helping as they go through my closet.

Snotlout’s reaction when finding out we were related was one I will likely never forget. ‘I still hope Daniel has the surveillance footage.’

\----------Flashback-------

It was Friday afternoon when I came home from school, and with my homework completed I decided to take Toothless for a flight. As we returned to the house, I did not expect Snotlout to be there, and we managed to quite literally bump into each other.  
After picking myself up from the floor, I notice Snotlout still sprawled on his behind starring at me with an open mouth.  
“Henry wh…what are you doing here!!” He yelled as he looked at me up and down. I realized I was still in my flight suit, a black leather suit that was form-fitting.  
“Well this is awkward.” I mumble, my hand going to the back of my head in nervousness.  
Just then my dad came out of the office, and saw us.  
“Ah, Hiccup glad your back.” He said, which only caused Snotlout’s eyes to widen further.  
“Hiccup, as in my cousin Hiccup!!!” He yelled to my dad.  
“Ah, I forgot he hasn’t seen you since you were five.” My dad states.  
At this point Snotlout has gone quiet from from the shock, and was standing like a statue. (Possibly trying to figure out what the hell was happening)  
“Dad I think we broke him.” I say as I watch Toothless poke Snotlout getting no reaction.  
“I think he should join the sleepover, seeing as he is now hanging out with your friends.” Dad tells me.  
“I don’t have a problem with it dad.”  
“Well then I will just go to inform my brother.” Dad says as he takes out his phone.

\----------End Flashback--------

That brings us now to Saturday afternoon were Fishlegs, and Snotlout are rummaging through my closet trying to help me pick an outfit for dinner, because I called them in near panic.

“I told you guys. I have nothing to wear.” I exclaim.  
“Dude, your closet is nearly as big as my room, and I also live in a freaking mansion” Snotlout says to me, and huffs as he continues to go through my wardrobe.  
“Tonight you are definitely not wearing those baggy clothes of yours. Oh! These black skinny jeans would look absolutely fab on you.” Fishlegs says holding up said jeans.  
At this point both Snotlout, and I look at Fishlegs with a what-the-heck look.  
“What I watch a lot of project Runway!!” Fishlegs exclaims.

Fishlegs then dives back into my winter wardrobe section. “No this shirt won’t do, this one will make you look fat, WHY THE HELL ARE THERE POLKA DOTS HERE!!!!”  
At this point both Snotlout, and I take a step back.  
“Hiccup this is it!!! It would be perfect.” Fishlegs yells happily waving a green cashmere col sweater.

“I’m never letting Fishlegs in my closet.” Snotlout whispers to me.

\-------Time skip-------

We decided to spend the time till dinner getting ready, and playing with our familiars. Fishlegs brought Meatlug, his Gronkle familiar, and Hookfang Snotlout’s Monstrous Nightmare familiar was currently engaged in a tug-of-war with Toothless.

It was nearing dinner time, when the doorbell rang. Suddenly all my nerves came back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Dining in

Astrid’s POV

The limo that picked us up dropped by the dorms to pick up Heather, and Cami, then we preceded to go get the twins.

“So guys, will your familiars be coming to?” Ruffnut asks once she is seated in the car.  
“Yeah, ours will be flying to the mansion.” Tuffnut says taking a seat next to Camicazi who I noticed started to blush.  
“I told Stromfly to meet us there.” I replied, and turned towards Heather, and Cami.  
“Shimmer was grumpy the entire day, and decided to go sleep early” Cami said. “There is new changewing staying in the dorm stables, and has been trying to impress her all week.”  
“Windshear is more the solitary type. She was sitting in my living room watching reruns of Gilligan’s Island when I left for Cami’s place.” Heather tells us.  
“Heather that dragon of yours has the strangest habits.” Cami states.  
“Aren’t we supposed to be picking up Fishlegs, and Henry?” I ask the driver as I see him stopping in front of the mansion’s gates.  
“Not to worry Miss. They are already here.” The driver states as the big iron gates open.

We are driven to the front door of the mansion. Just as the car comes to a stop I see Stormfly, and a Zippleback land. The driver opens the car door for us, and we step out into the cool night air.  
“Wow, this place seems bigger now.” Tuffnut exclaims.

The mansion’s doors are opened, and we see Daniel. ‘The driver must have rung the bell.’ I thought.  
“Good evening, ladies and gentleman.” Daniel greets us.  
“Evening” Was heard from all of us.  
“For those who do not know me yet, I am Daniel. The Haddocks personal butler.” He introduces.  
He ushers us inside, and then indicated for us to give our overnight bags to the maids.  
“I see some of you brought your familiars.” All the merrier.  
Ruffnut, and Tuffnut introduce Barf and Belch, their Zippleback, while I introduce Stormfly.  
“What a beautiful Nadder Miss Astrid.” Daniel says. “Her scales are so shiny.”  
Stormfy perked up at the first compliment, and took a closer look at Daniel as if she was assessing him. When Daniel complimented her scales I thought she would lick the man. (vain reptile)

Daniel shows us the large area filled with giant cushions, and balls of all sizes, where I see a Monstrous Nightmare napping, and a Gronkle playing with a sleek black dragon.  
“Is that?” I turn, and ask Daniel.  
“Yes Miss Astrid. That is a Night Fury. The young master calls him Toothless.” Daniel responds.  
Upon seeing the room both Stormfly, and Barf and Belch happily joined the other dragons.

We are then led to the dining room, where I see Henry, Fishlegs, and Snotlout waiting. The girls, and I stopped, and took a good look at Henry. He wasn’t wearing any baggy clothes, but a form-fitting green sweater with black skinny jeans that left little to the imagination. At this point us four girls are staring at him in shock. Cami was the first to snap out of it. “Damn Henry looking good.” To which heather, and I both nodded.  
Ruffnut even let out a wolf-whistle.

Henry was doing a marvelous impression of a strawberry from the looks the girls, and I were giving him.  
Fishlegs had a proud look on his face, and Snotlout just sighed.

The doors to the dining room were opened, and in came Mr. Haddock.  
“Greetings everybody, how are you all this evening? I hope Hiccup has kept you entertained.” He says, the last line directed at Henry.  
“Oh my God dad!! I haven’t even told them yet.” Henry says with exasperation.  
The dining room had fallen silent. Then came the sudden outburst.  
“DAD!!!!!” The girls, and Tuffnut yelled looking from Mr. Haddock to Henry, and back again.  
I noticed that Fishlegs, Snotlout, and my mom were unusually calm. ‘They knew’ Was the only thing I was thinking.

“Oops” Mr. Haddock says looking sheepish.  
“Well now that the cat’s out of the bag may I introduce my son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd.” He states.  
Soon the room erupted in laughter. We weren’t mad at Henry for not telling us. We were laughing at his real name.  
“Hiccup. Your real name is Hiccup?” Cami asked. She received a nod.  
“Your middle is Horrendous?” Ruff and Tuff asked holding their sides from all the laughter. They also receive a nod.  
“and there were 2 more people with the same name?” Heather asked. She also received a nod.  
“You, and Snotlout are cousins?” I asked incredulously not seeing the resemblance. Another nod.

“You guys aren’t mad?” Hiccup asked.  
“Nah man. You probably had your reasons.” Tuffnut of all people said.  
“I’m sure Hiccup will tell you all the story later. For now let’s enjoy dinner.” Mr. Haddock tells us.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Mr. Haddock even filled mom in on what happened in Oslo.  
“And there wouldn’t have been extra security measures if not for your daughter, and the twins.” Mr. Haddock finished.  
Mom gives me a look. “Well you were certainly determined. Sneaking onto the mansion grounds.”  
“And walking into the moat.” Tuffnut happily adds.  
My cheeks began to redden.  
“Now I wish I could have seen that.” Mom says giving me a smirk.  
“Mrs. Hofferson I happen to have it all on video.” Daniel tells us happily. “I would be more than happy to give you a copy for later.”  
“What!! How?” I ask, my cheeks reddening.  
“The grounds have hidden cameras.” Hiccup supplies.

As dinner was ending Mr. Haddock cleared his throat.  
“I just have one more order of business before I’ll leave you kids to your fun.” As he turned to my mother. “Mrs. Hofferson I hear you used to be a bio-chemist for my brothers company. What I was wondering was if you would like to work directly within the labs of Haddock Industries. We could use your expertise.”  
“Your offering me a job?” Mom asks astonished.  
“Yes, we have an opening, and you have the necessary qualifications.” He states.  
My mom is rendered speechless.  
“Oh my, Yes, of course. I want to work in a lab again.” Mom is near tears, and she nearly hugs Mr. Haddock.  
“Then we will finalize the contract next week, if that is ok with you.” He asks to which my mom nods.

After dinner mom heads back home, while Hiccup’s dad excuses himself. Before she left she whispered in my ear “Go get him honey”. Unbeknownst to me Hiccup’s dad told him the same thing.

We all turn to Hiccup.  
“I’m guessing it’s explanation time?” He asks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Explanations

Hiccup’s POV

We went to my room to hear my story. My friends seem to be taking this very well actually. No one’s fainted yet.

“Oh my gosh. Look at the size of that bed!!” Tuffnut says as he, and his sister launch themselves onto the mattress.  
“I’m more impressed by the size of this room.” I hear Astrid remark. She then notices the thick metal bar on the ceiling.  
“That’s where Toothless likes to hang.” I explain.  
“Hang?” She asks, now grabbing the others attention as they look at the ceiling.  
“He sometimes sleeps in my bed, other times on his own cushion, which is right there.” I say, and point to a giant fluffy cushion to the left of his bed. “And sometimes he hangs by the tail from that bar to sleep upside down.”  
“Like a bat?” Cami ask.  
“Yup” Hiccup replies.  
“Now, about that explanation. You guys might want to get comfortable.” I gestures to my bed, and everyone flops on it.  
“Ok, what do you guys wanna know?” I ask.

Astrid’s POV

We flop in mass onto Hiccup’s bed. ‘This mattress is so soft’ I can’t help but think.

“Ok, what do you guys wanna know?” I hear him ask.  
I decided to ask him the question that was on everybody’s minds. “Why are you going to school under a different name?”

“Wow Astrid, straight to the point.” He says as he sits down as well. “Well there were a couple of factors. One of them was I wanted a normal school live. You guys remember when I joined the class in 6th grade?” He asks as we nod. “Yeah, before that I went to another school under my real name, I was constantly hounded by the press, and people who wanted money, or to get on dad’s good side. There were also some kidnappings.”  
“Wait, you were kidnapped?” Heather asked.  
“Yeah, multiple times by men who wanted something from dad, or the company.” He tells us.  
“How can you stay so calm about that?” I can’t help but ask.  
“I just got used to it, and I also carry some GPS locators on me just in case.” Hiccup explains. “After these kidnappings I was homeschooled until 6th grade I was homeschooled.”

“Ok, I have a question.” Cami says. “How long have they known your identity?” Cami points to Fishlegs and Snotlout.  
‘I guess I wasn’t the only one who noticed those two not being surprised.  
“Well Fishlegs I’ve known since I was 6. His mom was one of my teachers when I was homeschooled, and he often came along. Snotlout has known since yesterday, when he bumped into me after speaking to my dad.” I hear Hiccup reply.

“Hiccup, how did you get bonded to Toothless?” Snotlout asks. “When we were sophomores none of the familiars picked you. Were you already bonded?”  
“Yeah this takes a little more time to explain. To do so we have to start in 2058.”  
“Why 2058?” I can’t help but ask.  
“Because the creation of synthetic blood started it all.” Hiccup explains, looking a little on edge. “It also has to do with my mom’s death.” I hear him state.  
“Hiccup, if it’s too painful….” I say.  
“No, you guys need to know the truth.” He simply states.

“Oh, I’ll just come out, and say it!” He says slightly frustrated. “The reason is that I invented synthetic blood by accident in the lab!!” He shouts, looking relieved that it’s finally out in the open.  
We sit in total silence before chaos breaks out. Everyone of us looking at Hiccup surprised.  
Snotlout seemed to realize something “That’s why the company has been so tight lipped. Uncle Stoick doesn’t want to give more people a reason to kidnap you.”  
“Yeah, that’s it basically.” Hiccup states.  
“Now we need to fast forward a year. By 2059 the vampires joining human society was increasing, but they were treated like pariah. Mom was one of the first to demand equal rights for the vampires, and that didn’t sit right with most of the hunters guilds. She actually had the money, and power to make it happen. A hunters guild run by a man named Drago Bludvist decided to abduct her. I was in the car with mom when it happened so they took me too.”  
At this point the room was deathly quiet, and filled with wide-eyed stares as Hiccup tells his story.

“They took us to a warehouse were they kept familiars they had trapped. That’s where I met Toothless. They took mom to another room, but I managed to free, and convince Toothless to help me. We released the other familiars who were causing a distraction as we escaped. But by the time I got the authorities to arrive at the location, they had already killed mom.” Hiccup continues.

“Did they ever catch the guys?” Heather timidly asks.  
“Yeah, they are now serving life sentences.” Hiccup explains.

“Hiccup, I was wondering, how did Snotlout not know you were his cousin?” Ruffnut asks as she shoves Tuffnut from the bed.  
“Oh, I can answer that.” Snotlout says excitedly.  
“You see, even though he is my cousin I had only seen him when he was 4. Uncle Stoick explained that you weren’t a party person.” Hiccup nodded at that statement.  
“True I like staying home, and tinkering more than parties.”  
“And by the time you joined us in 6th grade I didn’t recognize you.” Snotlout continues.

“I think we pretty much covered everything.” Hiccup says.  
I can’t help but think ‘It’s now or never.’  
I scoot over the bed to where Hiccup is sitting, and punch him in the arm. “That was for not telling us” I state.  
Then I give him a peck on the cheek. “And that’s for everything else.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Awkward situations

Hiccup’s POV

‘Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!!!! Astrid kissed me’ I think, my mind slowly going blank.  
I hear some chatter from the others yet I’m too shocked to understand them. Suddenly I’m hit on the back of the head, and snap out of my daze. When I turn around I see Toothless sitting behind me with a smug look.  
“Finally Hiccup” I hear Cami say.  
“Whuuut…” I turn to look at my friends.  
“Dude, you looked out of it, ever since that kiss.” Snotlout says smirking.  
“We thought that Astrid broke you.” Ruffnut interjected.  
“Heather was waving her hand in front of your face, and snapping her fingers.” Tuffnut supplies, “and I even poked you in the side a couple of times.”  
“Then why did Toothless come?” I can’t help but ask.  
“Oh, Astrid went to get him, because nothing else worked.” Fishlegs replied.

“Astrid can I talk to you for a second?” I ask her.  
“Sure, is there anywhere private?” She says as she looks around the room.  
“Eh…. My closet?” I gesture to the double doors to the left.  
She nods, and we enter. “This is a closet!!!” she shout out in surprise, and I could only give a nervous laugh.  
“Ok Hiccup…. What do you want to talk about?” She asks.

Astrid’s POV

‘This is a closet!!’ I say, my mouth hanging open. ‘It even has a staircase, and a second floor!!’ I think.  
My mind goes back to the situation at hand. ‘I’m in a closet with Hiccup, I’m in a closet with my crush. Got to play it smooth.’ I think to myself.  
“Ok Hiccup…. What do you want to talk about?” I ask.

“W…ell…Ast..Astrid..I… l..li..like…y..yo..you..al..a lot.” I hear Hiccup stutter out.  
I raise my eyebrow. “huh?” ‘Did he just say what I think he said?’ goes through my head.  
He mumbles something about taking his dad’s advice seriously as he gets closer to me. Suddenly I am grabbed by the waist, and bend down into a dip-kiss.  
As Hiccup ends the kiss, I notice that he is doing the perfect imitation of a tomato. I also feel the heat creep up on my cheeks.  
‘Damn Hiccup can kiss!!’ I thought still slightly in a daze.

“Your father’s advice huh?” I can’t help but ask teasingly.  
“Yeah, he said if you want to get your point across that you like a certain girl, snog the hell out of them.” He replies trying, but failing to hide his blush.  
“So A…Astrid.. I’ve had a c…crush on you for a long ti..time.” Hiccup begins, and takes a deep breath “Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

‘Oh my God, he just asked me to be his girlfriend.’ I think giddily. ‘Play it smooth, come on Astrid you can do this.’  
“I’d love to be your girlfriend Hiccup. I actually had a crush on you since 6th grade.” I tell him. ‘NOOO, stupid brain!!! That last part shouldn’t have come out yet!!’

At my statement Hiccup’s eyes light up, and he lets out a relieved breath.

Hiccup takes the door handle to open it for me, but as he opens the double doors our friends who had been listening fall in a tangled heap. Ruffnut, and Snotlout who had been the closest to the door fell onto each other, and accidentally locked lips. ‘Talk about awkward’ I think to myself.

The rest of the night we played games like twister, which Cami, and Tuffnut ended up winning. ‘Who knew they were so flexible.’

It turned out that Toothless could play chess, as he beat Fishlegs at a game or six. Dragons really are smarter than I thought, if the smug look Toothless was shooting Fishlegs was anything to go by.

Snotlout, and Ruffnut were avoiding each other’s gaze after the kiss, but were forced to sing for Truth or Dare. We learned a valuable lesson that night. ‘Never, and I mean NEVER let Snotlout or Ruffnut sing Celine Dion’s My Heart Will Go On. Because Ruff butchered that song, and had us all covering our ears, and because Snotlout actually sang a perfect song (high pitch and all) which was disturbing of itself.

\------Flashback----------

“Alright guys, let’s play Truth or Dare!” I shout to get everyone’s attention.  
The group proceeds to sit in a circle.  
“Well Hiccup since you are the host, you get to start.” I tell him.  
I see Hiccup looking at the group to make his decision.  
“Fishlegs, Truth or Dare?” He says with a wicked smirk on his face.  
“D..Dare” Fishlegs responds, not at all liking Hiccup’s smirk.  
“I dare you to give your crush a kiss.” Hiccup says (I swear I saw some devil horns on his head)  
Fishlegs takes a deep breath, and leans over to Heather who’s eyes widen. He plant a firm kiss on her lips, then goes back to his seat sweating nervously.  
Heather still a little red turns smiles, and turns to Fishlegs. “Want to date?” Was all she asked, earning a squeak from Fish, and the affirmative bop of his head.

It is now Fishlegs’s turn. “Astrid Truth or Dare.” He asks me.  
“Truth” I say not batting an eyelash.  
“What activity is the one thing you suck at?” Fishlegs asked.  
“Eh,… That would be dancing.” I reply, and remember all the dancing lessons my mom made me attend (where I might have broken some feet).

I turn to Snotlout now. “Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare” I see Snotlout puffing his chest out a bit.  
“I dare for you, and Ruffnut to have a who sung it better challenge.” I tell them smiling wickedly. Ruffnut looks at me with wide eyes. “Hiccup shall pick the song.”

Hiccup had procured both Snotlout, and Ruffnut a microphone. Ruffnut gave me a glare, and decided to go first, and the intro for Celine Dion’s Heart Will Go On began to play. Taking a deep breath Ruffnut holds the mike up, and begins to sing.

“Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on.” Ruffnut croons out very badly. We begin to cover our ears.

“Far across the distance, And spaces between us, You have come to show you go on.” Is sung very very badly. At this point I see the doors to Hiccup’s bedroom burst open as Mr. Haddock, Daniel, and Toothless burst in all armed. Mr. Haddock is carrying a giant axe, and Daniel has nun chucks ready (WTH!!). Toothless looks like he is about to fire a blast.

At this point Ruffnut stops singing (Thank Thor), as Mr. Haddock looks around the room.  
“Son what the hell was that shriek!!! We thought someone was being attacked.” His dad asked.  
“Ruffnut and Snotlout are having a who sung it better contest. What you heard was Ruffnut dad.” I hear Hiccup tell his father who glances at Ruffnut.  
“I think we can all assume it is now Snotlout’s turn” Mr. Haddock states still looking a little unnerved.  
Toothless, Mr. Haddock, and Daniel decide to stay for Snotlout’s performance.

Hiccup restarts the song, and Snotlout begins.  
“Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on.” Snotlout sings perfectly imitating Celine Dion, which causes our jaws to drop.

“Far across the distance, And spaces between us, You have come to show you go on.” Snotlout continues perfectly in tune. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Daniel recording on his phone.

“Near far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart will go on, Once more you open the door, And you’re here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.” Snotlout sings the chorus reaching the high notes with ease.

As the song was ending, everyone was sitting shell shocked.  
“What guys?” Snotlout asked after seeing audience.  
“Snotlout how did you do that?” Cami asked.  
“What? It’s no big deal I always sing these songs in the shower.” Snotlout simply states, and takes his seat to resume Truth or Dare.

\----------End Flashback---------- 

As 1 o’clock neared we decided to go to bed. All I could think was ‘What does the future have in store for Hiccup, and I.’


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Holiday stay

Astrid’s POV

The rest of the month went great. After the sleep over Heather, and Fishlegs began dating. I also told mom that I’d gotten together with Hiccup, and that we were officially a couple. Mom simply gave me that all-knowing smile, and mumbled something about finally winning that bet.

Yesterday was the last day of school, and the winter holidays have officially started. Hiccup invited the whole group to come spend Christmas, and New Years at his family’s Ski resort ‘Crystal pines’. That is how we are all currently sitting in a helicopter taking in the beautiful scenery as the helicopter circles around to land on the hotel’s helipad. Our familiars have opted to stay behind in the mansion, because they don’t really like the cold weather.

We were greeted by the manager when we had disembarked.  
“Welcome Mr. Haddock, and his most esteemed guests, to Crystal pines. You may call me Simons, I am the manager of this place.” He introduces. “I will show you to your rooms. If there is anything you will need simply tell our staff, and we will make sure it is done to your satisfaction.”

As Simons finished his speech, several bellboys came to help us with our luggage. We were shown to two giant suites that we would be sharing. Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs would take one, while Heather, Cami, Ruffnut, and I will be rooming together.

“Simons” Hiccup turns to the manager. “For the remainder of our stay, I will be going under my alias.”  
“Of course ‘Mr. Hayden’. We wouldn’t want any nosy people ruining your stay. I shall inform the staff.” Simons says giving Hiccup a wink, and departs. 

After we got settled, and unpacked we met in the lounge for some hot coco, and to plan check out what we could do today.  
“Henry” I say, getting his attention. “When will your father arrive?”  
“He should be here by Christmas eve.” Henry tells me while putting more mini marshmallows in his coco.  
“I wonder if I’ll be able to learn to snowboard.” Snotlout ponders aloud as he steals some of Henry’s marshmallows.  
“Well, I can show you, but I want to learn how to ski. I never really tried that.” I tell Snotlout.  
“Well then Astrid, I can show you a few tricks. I am an excellent skier.” Snotlout boasts, which earns a raised eyebrow from Henry.  
“Didn’t you ski into four pine trees last winter?” I hear Henry ask, eliciting giggles from the group.  
“It was only three, and….. Hey how do you know that?!” Snotlout suddenly asked.  
“Dad showed me the video.” Was all that he stated.

Suddenly there was a commotion near the hotel’s entrance. Several people were asking for autographs from a group of teens, and a couple of photographers were also present.

“Henry, it looks like the paparazzi it also here. Would they recognize you?” I can’t help but ask worried.  
“I don’t think so. There haven’t been any photos of me in the last years, and I’m using an alias.” He whispers to me.  
“I do wonder who they are?” Ruffnut asks as she glances at the group that have entered the lobby. While hotel security is trying to get rid of the photographers.

Henry motions for one of the waitresses to come over. “Good afternoon Olivia.”  
“Good afternoon Mr. Hayden. I’m guessing you lot are wondering about the group that just entered.” She says as she pretends to take our orders.  
“Yeah, pretty much. Who are they that autographs, and paparazzi are involved?” Tuffnut asked.  
“Well the girl with the dirty blond hair is Jacqueline Vanderstone, she is the national champion figure skater, and next to her is her brother Bradley. He hits on all the pretty women he spots.” Olivia tells us in disgust.  
‘He had obviously hit on her at one time’ I couldn’t help but think.  
“The girl with the black hair is Angelica Leyston. Don’t let the name fool you she is anything but an angel. Next to her is her boyfriend Chase Wollits. He is also Bradley’s wingman when he tries to pick up girls.” Olivia continues.  
“You certainly dislike them” Cami states.  
“They are bad tippers, and treat the staff like we are beneath them. But they are guests, and we have to put up with them whether we like them or not.” Olivia sighs.  
“Thanks for the info Olivia.” Henry says as he hands her a tip. Olivia thanks him, and heads back to her work station.

\-------Time skip-------

Today we all had fun in the snow, and we were currently heading to the hotel’s restaurant to have dinner. As we entered I noticed that the restaurant was packed, and the Maitre d was trying to find everyone a seat.

He spotted us, and came to offer us his apologies. “Ladies, gentlemen, please forgive us. Your table has not yet become available. We are serving some refreshments at the bar for those who have to wait.”

“I don’t think it’s a problem. Beside if you are this swamped the food must be delicious.” Henry comments.

“Of course Mr. Hayden, your table will be ready momentarily.” The maitre d smiled as he let us to the bar.

As we sit at the bar sipping a fruity cocktail that the bartender gave us we noticed a commotion near the front of the restaurant. The Maitre d who had come to fetch an elderly couple to direct them to their table was being yelled at by Jacqueline’s group. Apparently they weren’t willing to wait, and wanted to be seated right away. The maitre d was being threatened with the loss of his job, when Henry decided to step in.

“Oi, lady!” Henry says as we approach the group.  
Jacqueline turns to him, and sneers “Well aren’t you a rude guy.” The rest of her group are glaring at us.  
“Well you were a rude little snob just now so I’m treating you the same.” He says.  
“Do you have any idea who I am?” Jacqueline says looking at Henry like he is a gnat.  
“Don’t really care, and no never heard of you.” Henry states. “This couple has been waiting for their table before you, and you come prancing in here like you own the place. Guess what, you can’t get your way just by acting like a selfish little rich girl.”  
“Why you…. My father will hear of this, and you’ll be sorry you ever messed with us.” Jacqueline says red faced as she, and her group left the restaurant in a huff.

“Mr. Hayden I can’t thank you deeply enough for stepping in.” The Maitre d tells him looking very relieved that his job was saved.  
“Dude that was awesome.” Tuffnut says clapping Henry on the back.

“Excuse me, young man” The elderly man says as he approaches us.  
“My wife, and I would like for your group to join us.” The man said indicating to the elderly lady accompanying him.

“Henry takes a look at us then smiles. We would be delighted” He says.  
“Sirs, If you would follow me then.” The Maitre d says indicating to the area of the restaurant where the staff had pushed together the tables for our big group.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Cold competition

Astrid’s POV

Dinner last evening was very pleasant. The elderly couple who introduced themselves as Ollie, and Mona were celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary with the renewal of their vows, and a 2nd honeymoon. The talk progressed to the many funny situations each of us had at one point encountered. As dinner ended we bid goodbye to Ollie, and Mona who asked if during our stay we would like to join them for lunch or coco another day.

We had just entered the lobby to go to our various activities, when Bradley, Jacqueline, and their two companions came up to us.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the riff raffs.” Bradley drawled.

“You owe us an apology for last night” Jacqueline states imperiously.

At this point I can’t take their egotistical behavior anymore.  
“Listen here princess, we owe you nothing. Last night you were clearly in the wrong, or do you simply want an apology to boost your already over inflated egos. Anymore, and you might just float away.” I tell Jacqueline who is looking like a gaping fish at the moment.

“You tell them babe.” Henry says as he throws me a smile.

Bradley suddenly walks over to me, and puts his hand over my shoulder. “Why hello there cutie, why don’t you ditch this twig of a loser, and I’ll show you a good time. It’s not like your scrawny boyfriend can do anything.” He states trying to look seductive (but failing spectacularly).

I slowly give him a smile, then I grab his arm, and twist it painfully. “Now listen here you wannabe pretty boy. My boyfriend doesn’t have to do a thing because he knows how much pain I can cause you.” I say as I twist his arm further eliciting a yelp from him.

“First of all you don’t get to call me babe. Second I wouldn’t go with you if we were the last people on the planet. An ameba would have a better chance then, And lastly if you ever insult my boyfriend again I will ensure that you never have children.” I simply state letting go of his arm.

Bradley holds his arm to his chest as he scurries back to his sister’s side. At this point we were locked in a staring contest with the other group, when a familiar voice interrupted us.

“Now now, there is no need for violence.” Ollie says as he approaches us. “Why don’t you settle this with a competition.”

At this point we were all looking at Ollie for an explanation. “Like I said. Why not hold a competition. Best 2 out of 3 events wins.” He states as his wife joins him together with Simons who was curious about the whole commotion in the lobby.

“That would be a splendid way to settle your argument.” Mona states, “we could act as witnesses.” She gestures to herself, and her husband.

“I would like to witness this competition as well.” Simons says.

“That’s alright with us.” I hear Henry state.

“Fine” Jacqueline says, and adds “But the winner gets to choose the next event.”

Simons suggested snowboarding for our first challenge, and with that we headed for one of the half pipes near the slopes. Bradley was the one to compete in this event, and I told the others to leave it to me.

I have to admit that Bradley was fairly competent on the half pipe but he could not beat me as I threw in some extra Ally Oops, and Backside 720’s. By the time I reached the end of the half pipe the crowed that had gathered was giving me a loud cheer, confirming that I had won this event, much to the displeasure of Jacqueline, and her group. The next event I decided was going to be a ski race.

For this event we headed towards one of the intermediate slopes. Angelica, and Chase were the ones competing in this race so Snotlout, and Ruffnut volunteered.

As the race started both pairs were fairly evenly matched. However this changed when they neared the tree line. Angelica whistled to get Snotlout’s attention, and blew him a kiss. Because Snotlout didn’t look where he was skiing he ended up crashing into a pine tree. Letting Angelica take the lead, with Ruffnut in second followed by Chase. When the finish line was in sight both Angelica, and Ruffnut were neck in neck. Chase who was catching up bumped against Ruffnut causing her to lose her balance, causing Angelica to win the race. She simply skied up to us, and told us with a smirk that figure skating was to be the next event.

Both groups decided to take a little rest in the lodge, and meet at the indoor skate rink in an hour.

“Ah, my nose” Snotlout said holding his now red nose as he sits on a couch.

“Serves you right for looking at girls when you should have been concentrating on the race.” Ruffnut says as she slaps him on the back of his head.

“Guys we do have a bit of a problem.” Heather states. “The next event is figure skating, and Jacqueline is the national champion.”

“We don’t stand a chance.” Cami comments.

“Just leave Jacqueline to me.” I see Henry say, as he gives us a sly smirk.

“What are you planning?” I ask looking a little skeptical.

Snotlout suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter. “Oh My God cuz, I totally……HAHAHAA….forgot about….HAha… that.” Snotlout says between his laughing fit.

“Don’t you worry guys. Jacqueline won’t know what hit her.” He comments.

After almost an hour we enter the indoor skating rink. The others are already there.  
“I thought you wouldn’t show up.” Jacqueline says with a haughty tone just as the doors open to reveal Ollie, Mona, and Simons, together with some of the staff who take a seat on the bleachers.

“I hope you guys don’t mind. Some of the staff wanted to see the tie breaker.” Simons says as he takes a seat on the front bleacher.

“More people to see me beat you.” Jacqueline says as she flips her hair. “Let the best routine win.”

Jacqueline won the following coin toss, and chose to go first.

“Let me show you how a professional does it.” She says as she heads onto the ice. Tuffnut could however still be heard commenting “I wonder when we'll meet a professional.”

Jacqueline’s routine started with an axel jump, and consisted of various spins, and double jumps. When she neared the end of her routine she landed a triple salchow followed by a triple lutz.

I could hear Snotlout asking Henry. “Dude she’s isn’t pulling any punches. Those where triples.”

“Don’t worry Snotlout. I won’t be pulling my punches either.” I hear as a response.

Jacqueline comes off the ice stating to us. “I’d like to see you beat that.”

My boyfriend simply answers with an OK, as he gets in the rink.

I see him start to gain speed on the ice as he goes into his first jump. Snotlout was the one to call the name of the jumps. “Henry began with a Loop, and went into a double axel.”

I see Henry skating backwards, and jumping. “That was a triple lutz, and now he is going into a double axel jump.” Snotlout states as he, and everyone else is watching the routine. Jacqueline eyes are already bug eyed.

Henry’s routine is nearing the end as I notice him picking up speed. “Oh My God he is actually gonna do it.” Snotlout says gleefully.

Henry suddenly does two jumps after the other that has Snotlout giving a standing ovation along with the rest of the audience, while Jacqueline’s mouth was wide open from shock, the perfect guppy imitation.

“Yes, he just landed a quadruple salchow, followed by a quadruple axel.” Snotlout tells me excitedly, and then states “It’s his win. Quadruples are the most difficult jumps to land, and are almost never seen in competitions.”

As Henry leaves the ice I go over to hug him while whispering in his ear. “You are full of surprises.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Winter Wonderland

Hiccup’s POV

It is currently the 23rd of December, and I’m currently seated on one of the couches in the lounge with ice packs on my legs. Let’s just say that you shouldn’t attempt a quadruple, much less two if you haven’t jumped for almost a year. I groan, which catches Astrid’s attention, as she is currently seated opposite of me reading a magazine.  
I hear her snort, and say “Serves you right.”

Olivia soon comes by with more ice packs. “Here you go Mr. Hayden, I hope you get the feeling in your legs back soon.” She tells me.  
“I hope so too Olivia, I really do.” I groan out, while placing the ice packs on my knees.  
“Oh, and Mr. Hayden. Spectacular takedown of a certain snob.” She says, and gives me a wink. “The staff has the whole thing on video.”

“Astrid” I call, and watch as she looks up from her magazine. “A New Year's ball held at the hotel, I was wondering if you wished to go with me?” I ask, still nervously twiddling my thumbs.  
“Of course I would love to.” Astrid says as she comes over, and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

About an hour later Ruffnut, and Tuffnut come back from their activities. “You guys got to try the snowmobiles.” Tuffnut says. “We had a blast.”  
“Sure Tuffnut, once I have the feeling in my legs back.” I supplied.  
“We didn’t even know you could figure skate. How did you learn?” Ruffnut asks as she sees the others approaching.

“How is the champ?” Snotlout asks giving my leg a pat.  
“Sore” Was all I said as I shot him a glare.  
“Hiccup was just going to tell us how he learned figure skating.” Ruffnut supplied.  
“Oh that’s easy. Aunt Valhallarama.” Snotlout interjects.  
“Yeah mom, she was also known as Valka. She almost went to the Olympics if not for her injury.” I tell them. “She never stopped skating, and taught me most of the techniques.”

As I was telling them about mom I see Simons entering the lounge, and pointing at our group. Dad comes around the corner, and waves.  
“Dad! You’re a day early.” I say happy to see him, yet sore enough not to move.  
“Thought I’d surprise you lads.” Dad says happily, and motions for the others to enter.  
I see Daniel, and Matilda, along with Mrs. Hofferson trailing behind.  
“Mom” Astrid shouts happily, and goes to hug her.  
“Ah, Henry I heard you caused some mouths to drop yesterday.” Daniel says playfully.  
“Yes son, Simons was kind enough to forward us the video.” Dad supplied. “So what are you all up to?”  
“Well I was telling them about mom, because they asked where I learned to skate.” I tell him, and watch as dad’s eyes light up.

“Ah Valka, the first time we met was on the ice.” Dad reminisces.  
“You were also a figure skater?” Heather asks with a skeptical look.  
“Ah no lass, she had me try a jump when we were dating, almost broke the ice. I was a hockey player.” Dad answers.  
“One side of the ring was designated for Hockey, while the other side had figure skating practice. Now your mom slipped on one of her loops, and send her falling. Right into my arms.” Dad says with a happy smile. “The rest you lot can figure out.”

Just as we were happily sitting, and chatting with some Mile High chocolate cake that Olivia brought over, I see Jacqueline and her pose along with an older man approach. “That’s them daddy!!” She says to the man, and points to us. “He is the rude guy from the restaurant, and that witch over there hurt Bradley!!” Jacqueline points to both me, and Astrid who looks about ready to throttle her.

I see the man who is now identified as call over Simons.  
“I want this riff raff removed from the premises for their behavior.” He tells Simons, and points to us. “They have been rude to my daughter, and that she-devil also hurt my Bradley.”  
“How dare you call my son, and his girlfriend riff raff.” Dad stand looking red faced.

“Mr. Vanderstone if anyone is to be removed from the premises it would be your daughter’s group.” Ollie says, coming up to us with his wife from behind Mr. Vanderstone.  
“Who dares……….” Mr. Vanderstone stops mid sentence as his eyes widen. “Sir, what are……”

Ollie holds up a hand, and Mr. Vanderstone became quiet. “Your daughter, and son show a severe lack of manners. You accuse that young man of being rude to your daughter, but she was in the wrong, yelling at the staff in the restaurant wanting to immediately get her way.”

“Daddy you seriously aren’t going to believe this old man are you?” Jacqueline says, and gives her father a pout.  
“Jacqueline will you shut up!!” her father tells her. “Do you have any Idea who this is?”

“Oh right I should introduce myself. So much for anonymity. Jacqueline I’m Oliver Powers, and this is my lovely wife Monica. I am currently busy planning a merger, with your father’s company. A merger that I am seriously rethinking.” Ollie tells us all, and causes Mr. Vanderstone to pale.  
“Now Mr. Powers I’m sure we can work something out. There seemed to have been some misunderstanding. But a matter remains unresolved. My son was injured by the lady over there.” Mr. Vanderstone said as he points to Astrid trying to salvage the situation.

“Mr. Vanderstone I also witnessed that altercation, and I can tell you sir that the lady in question had every right to do that to your son. He harassed her in front of a great many witnesses including her boyfriend, and made a suggestive remark.” Ollie continues.

“Mr. Vanderstone I had to order the male wait staff to attend to your son, because I was getting news from the female staff about his behavior towards them.” Simons interjects.

“Simons I want their group off the premises, and banned from the resort.” Dad says.

“You can’t ban us!! Do you have any idea who I am? I am the CEO of Lutt Corp!!” Mr. Vanderstone said haughtily. “Who are you to decide that.”

Dad simply smirks. “I’m Stoick Haddock, and the owner of this resort, and the two teens you just accused happen to be my son, and future daughter in-law.” After dad’s statement the whole Vanderstone group which had come to see the commotion stood shell shocked, and for once it was Astrid who was doing a remarkable impression of a tomato.

“Mr. Vanderstone, you may want to close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” Simons said as he motioned for security to escort them out.

“Mr. Haddock a pleasure.” Ollie says shaking dad’s hand. “I thought I recognized you.”  
He then looks at me. “I assume this is your son.”  
“Quite a remarkable lad you got, I was certainly out of my seat from surprise when he pulled off his routine on the ice.” Ollie said chuckling. “And don’t worry about it young man, we all wanted a bit of anonymity.” Ollie chuckles.

“Well Ollie, Mona, you’re more than welcome to join us.” Dad, and I accidently say in unison, which earns a few chuckles from the group.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Countdown

Astrid’s POV

It is the evening of the 31st of December, New Year’s is only hours away. The girls, and I are getting ready to head to the party. I’m currently wearing the dress that Hiccup gave me for Christmas, a Navy blue One shoulder Chiffon dress, with a flower shaped rhinestone clasp on the shoulder.  
“Astrid you look fabulous.” Heather exclaims as she comes out of her bedroom dressed in a strapless green dress with a split on the left side.  
“You too Heather. Fishlegs won’t know what hit him.” I tell her as we help each other with our make-up.

“Guys we have a crisis here!!!” Cami yells from Ruffnut’s room.  
As we enter the bedroom I see Ruffnut in her bathrobe on the bed in complete disarray.   
“I can’t do this.” Was all she said. “I don’t think he’ll get the hint.”  
“Ruffnut, it’s Snotlout we are talking about. You’re going to have to be as blunt as ever.” I state.  
“I know!!” She wailed. “Why did I begin to like him?”  
“If he doesn’t get that you’re into him, you should just hit him over the head. It’s what you would do anyways.” Cami states as she brings out a dress.  
“Now let’s get you prettied up.” Heather says as she approaches with a hairdryer.

Hiccup’s POV

It’s already evening, and we will be meeting the girls in 15 minutes to go to the gala. Well we should be if Snotlout wasn’t in full panic mode right now.  
“Snotlout you need to calm down!!” I yell, and slap his cheek.  
“That’s easy for you to say cuz. You got the love of your life. I have to impress Ruffnut. RUFFNUT!!!” He says his voice getting higher, and higher while he waves his hands in the air to prove a point.  
“Dude, you worry too much.” Tuffnut supplied getting his fingers tangled in his bowtie.  
“I still can’t believe you got the hots for Ruffnut. Didn’t she bury you in snow?” I ask.  
“Only for a few hours.” Snotlout replied.  
“Snotlout I think you might be a masochist.” I can’t help but say, as I button up my tuxedo.  
Snotlout huffs, and directs his focus to the different tuxedo styles. “Why does choosing a tuxedo have to be so difficult!!!” he exclaims as he takes one similar to mine.

“Snotlout I don’t think that will fit.” Fishlegs supplies.  
“The Waverly Tuxedo works for Hiccup, because he is so slim. You would do better with this midnight blue Maxwell Tuxedo.” Fishlegs says as he hands him the clothing item.  
At the moment the entire room is silent as we all look at Fishlegs perplexed.

“What!! I told you before that I watch a lot of Runway!!” Fishlegs explains. The room stays silent. “Alright! And reruns of queer eye for the straight guy!!!” Fishlegs says in a huff.

“That explains so much.” Tuffnut smirks.

“Hey, at least Snotlout will wear something matching Ruffnut’s eye color.” Fishlegs supplied getting dressed himself.

Within 10 minutes we were standing before the girls suite. The nervousness could still be felt in the air. I raised my hand to knock, and heard Astrid say “Just a minute” through the door.

As Astrid opened the door to reveal Heather, Cami, and herself our jaws simply dropped. “Astrid you look amazing” I tell her and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were both tripping over their feet to offer Heather, and Camicazi compliments.

From the door Snotlout was still nervous as he looked around the suite. “Where’s Ruffnut he asks.”  
The girls just give us a sly smile, and yell “Ruffnut you can come out now.”

Ruffnut walks out of her room her blonde hair done up into a bun with pearls in it, and small rivulets of curls framing her face. She was wearing a white one shoulder gown ending in a mermaid tail.

“Ruffnut you look gorgeous!” Snotlout says trying to hide the blush that was creeping on his face.

“And you all look very handsome as well.” I heard Ruffnut comment. “Very handsome indeed.” She says looking especially at Snotlout.

We each offer the girls our arms as we lead them to the Banquet hall where the gala was. We met dad, and the others near the doors to the hall. Daniel was acting as Matilda’s date (finally I thought). I could hear the twins already whisper plans to get those two together, and Astrid, and I couldn’t help but give them some helpful tips. ‘OMG We’re turning to matchmaking just like our parents.’ I mentally realize. Dad was accompanying Mrs. Hofferson, and they were discussing something intently. I noticed a shudder run through Astrid as she watches her mom. “I think they are planning our wedding.” Astrid whispers to me as I lead her onto the dance floor.

\-------Time skip--------

It was almost midnight. Astrid, and I were slow dancing. Snotlout, and Ruffnut could be seen to the left of us, and Heather, and Fishlegs went up to the balcony. Tuffnut, and Cami were conversing near a table, and I also notice Daniel, and Matilda get on the dance floor.

Suddenly the lights went out, and the countdown began.

‘5’  
“Astrid” I say getting her attention.

‘4’

“I love you” I whisper in her ear.

‘3’

I see her blush, and whisper back “I love you too.”

‘2’

We slowly draw closer.

‘1’

And I give her a passionate kiss, as the clock strikes twelve.

“Happy New Year” could be heard all around us as cheers, and congratulations were shouted. The fireworks were going off outside, but all that mattered was the kiss we shared.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Hunting Hunters

Astrid’s POV

The winter holidays were a blast, and a month has almost passed. Ruffnut, and Snotlout as well as Cami, and Tuffnut had officially gotten together. Valentine’s day was slowly approaching, and all the girls were wondering what their boyfriends had planned, myself included.

It was now after school, and Hiccup, Snotlout, and I were walking to the café two blocks away to meet the others, when a black van cut us off as we were walking along the sidewalk. Hiccup, and Snotlout suddenly each grabbed my arms as they turned to run, but a black SUV cut us off from the back. As our backs were turned we were grabbed, and dragged into the van.

The van doors were shut as we were slammed against the other side of the van. I saw the man who had shut the door point a gun at us.

“Not a sound, or else.” The man said.

“Savage we got him, let’s go.” The armed man yelled to the driver.

As we sped down the road, I huddled into Hiccup, who I saw clenching his pendant.

The van had no windows, and the drive was long. It seemed almost like half an hour before we came to a stop. The driver then got out to open the van doors. We were ushered out at gunpoint into a abandoned looking warehouse. The salty air was prickling my nose. ‘We must be near a harbor’ I couldn’t help but think.

The two men shoved us into an empty room with no windows, and barred the door. From the other side parts of a conversation could be heard. “……get the boss………….”, and “………Alvin…….. Happy…”

“Don’t worry Astrid. We’ll be alright” I could hear Hiccup assure me, yet I couldn’t stop shaking.

“Snotlout, whatever happens don’t give away…….” Hiccup says indicating to myself. “I think these guys are hunters.”

“H…How can you be so sure?” Snotlout asked taking a look around the room nervously.

“Their tattoos. I’ve seen those on hunters before.” Hiccup says.

Just then the door opened, and a large burly man with a long black beard stepped through.

“I thought you said you got the Jorgenson’s boy. Why do I see two more!!!” The man turned to the two men by the door.

“They were with him at the time. Would you have wanted witnesses!!” One of the men said irritated.

The burly man just grunts, and looks at us.

“W..what do you want w..with.. us?” I hear Hiccup timidly ask.

“If the Jorgenson boy over here cooperates we won’t hurt you.” The man says indicating to Snotlout, who started to get nervous.

“Now who are ye two?” The boss asked us.

“I’m H..Henry, t..th..this is.. As..Astrid.” Hiccup introduced not letting go of my hand.

“Wh…what do.. y..you wa..want with h..him?” Hiccup asked pointing to Snotlout. I then realized that these guys had no idea who they had just kidnapped, and Hiccup was trying to get as much information out of them. ‘Well he certainly can act’ I couldn’t help thinking.

The man laughed. “I might as well tell ye. Nothing you lot can do anyways.” He says, and then pointedly looks at Snotlout.

“You boy are going to ensure that Stoick Haddock follows our every demand. He wouldn’t want his own nephew to be hurt now would he.”

“What demands?” Snotlout asked getting some of his confidence back.

“The support he gives for the equal rights of vampires to cease of course. The Haddock’s have been a thorn in our side for far too long. Simply trying to eliminate them didn’t seem to work.” The man states.

“Don’t worry boy. Your our golden goose. If ya do what we say your friends won’t get hurt.” The man states indicating to us, and then leaves the room.

“Henry?” I say as I take in the pensive look of my boyfriend.

“Dude, you were right. Those guys are hunters.” Snotlout says as we go sit leaning against the wall.

“The very same who were behind the events in Oslo, if going by his earlier statement.” Henry mumbled. “This just confirms my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?” I can’t help but ask.

“After Oslo I had a private investigator dig around for any hunter guilds who would be extremely dissatisfied with vampires getting equal rights.” Henry states. “The only one with an Alvin as boss would be the ‘Outcasts’.”

“So that big guy is Alvin?” Snotlout asked.

“Seems like it. He goes by the name of Alvin ‘The Treacherous’. I wouldn’t trust him one bit if he earned a nickname like Treacherous.” Hiccup states. “Not that we will be staying here for very long.”

“What do you mean by that?” Both Snotlout, and I asked confused.  
We only received one of his (infuriating) smirks.

After what seemed like 10 minutes shouts, and explosions could be heard from outside.  
“Let’s stay clear of the door” Was all Hiccup said as he moved us to the side.

It was not even five minutes later that the door was blown off its hinges by a purple blast. I see Toothless enter the room.

“Bud, am I ever happy to see you.” Hiccup runs to Toothless, and gives him a hug while scratching behind his ear plate, getting a happy warble in return.

 

I suddenly see movement from the door, and I notice Daniel standing near the entry way.

Snotlout who is beside me suddenly asks. “Daniel what is with the Rambo style getup?”  
“Wait. That is what you notice?” I turn to Snotlout to ask. “Not why Hiccup’s butler is carrying a high-powered semi-automatic gun or why he has a rocket launcher slung over his back!!!!” At this point I can’t help but hit Snotlout on the back of his head.

I see Daniel respond to something over a radio. He then addresses us. “Shall we get going everyone? SWAT has already secured the area, and apprehended your captors.” He says with his usual butler flair as he begins to lead us out of the building.

Daniel escorts us outside, and into a Hiccup’s car, which had driven up to us.  
“Everything has been taken care of with the authorities young master, but I do suggest we get going before the press arrives on the scene.” Daniel comments as the car departs.

The scene as I now look at it through the car window consists of a badly damaged, and burning warehouse, with a partially collapsed roof.

Hiccup noticed me staring at the scene, and comments “Well at least Daniel left the building standing this time.” Just as we notice a wall collapse. “OK, partially standing” Hiccup amends.

“How did you find us Daniel?” I ask, while Snotlout adds “And why are you dressed like G.I. Joe?”

“Master Hiccup activated his locator beacon. I managed to track it to this location.” Daniel states.

“Locator beacon?” I asked curiously to which Hiccup holds his pendant up for me to see.

“Daniel how did you convince dad to let you join the SWAT team retrieving us? I thought after the last time when you blew up that tanker that dad wouldn’t let you out of his sight.” Hiccup asked looking curious.

“Your father caught me taking out ‘Linda’, and almost forbade me from joining the search. I had to promise to take my least lethal firearm, before that man even let me out the door.” Daniel huffs obviously not happy with not using ‘Linda’.

“What’s Linda?” Snotlout asked.

“Just his favorite shock rifle.” Hiccup supplied, and Daniel grumbled about ‘employers, and damage control’.

“Why the rocket launcher then?” Hiccup asked as we finally get on the freeway.

“I had two, just a little extra security.” Daniel gives us a wink. “Don’t tell your father.” He says afterwards earning a snort from Hiccup, and Toothless.

“What I don’t get is why your butler was handling firearms.” Snotlout asked waiting for an explanation.

“Oh right I didn’t tell you. Daniel used to be a mercenary.” Hiccup simply states enjoying our shocked looks.

“Wait, you have a mercenary for a butler!!” Snotlout exclaims looking at Daniel in a whole new light.

“Ex-mercenary now master Snotlout.” Daniel adds.

“Yeah one who acts like a mother hen, and has way too much sass.” Hiccup added.

The rest of the ride to the mansion was filled with Daniel telling us how he became the Haddock’s butler. A story which involved his old mercenary group kidnapping a four year old Hiccup, with him double crossing them, and fleeing with the four year old. The entire situation ended with Stoick, and Valka offering him a job he just couldn’t refuse.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Fun in the sun

Astrid’s POV

After the events with the hunters things slowly settled down once again. Valentine’s day came, and passed with many surprises. Hiccup took me on a picnic near a lake, horseback riding, and a drive in horror movie. Although it was he who was jumping in my arms then. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Stoick had decided to play matchmaker by locking Daniel, and Matilda up in a supply closet. Those two have been dating ever since.

It is now already March, and the second day of the Easter holidays. The twins decided that today would be beach day. We arrived at the beach at 10 in the morning, avoiding the midday crowd.

“Why don’t we find a place while you girls get changed.” Fishlegs suggested while looking for the perfect spot.

“Yeah, we’ll change after.” Hiccup says biting his lip.

“Come on girls, let’s knock those boys socks off.” Cami says with a smirk as we near the changing room.

As I finished putting on my new black, and white bikini I heard Cami’s gleeful exclamation of “Guy’s check out Ruff!!!”

We all gathered around outside the changing rooms to get a look at Ruffnut who was wearing a dark blue halter triangle bikini.

“Well Ruff you will certainly leave Snotlout speechless.” I comment.

“Damn, Astrid you also went for the bikini.” Heather comments while slipping on her hat, and sunglasses, and showing off her light green one piece backless swimsuit. Cami also had a one piece, but with a floral pattern.

We decided to give the boys a show as we walked to them. Their reactions were priceless. Snotlout was having trouble closing his jaw as he could not stop gazing at Ruffnut, Tuffnut was eying Cami with every step she took, and both Fishlegs, and Hiccup where looking flustered, and started stammering.

“Wow, y…you l..look.. gor…gorgeous.. A..Astr..Astrid.” I hear Hiccup stammer out., while I see Fishlegs snapping his fingers in front Snotlout a couple of times.

“G..Guys, co..come on. Let’s get changed.” Fishlegs says while pushing Snotlout, and Tuffnut in the direction of the changing rooms, with Hiccup trailing behind. I notice him stealing glances at me, and can’t help but blush a little.

“Hey, girls look what I got.” Ruffnut yells happily as she pulls a pair of binoculars out of her bag.

Hiccup’s POV

When our girlfriends returned in their swimwear we all were mesmerized. ‘Damn Astrid looked hot.’ I can’t help but think. She actually caught me staring.

Soon we near the changing rooms, and quickly slip into our swim trunks. I was the last one out as I saw Snotlout showing off his muscles to Tuffnut, and Fishlegs who had their backs turned to me.

Snotlout noticed me, and stopped what he was doing to stare. “Damn” was his only statement, which caused the others to also look in my direction.

Tuffnut was the first to comment. “Dude, is that a six pack!!” He said as he poked my stomach.

“Hiccup, is this what you were nervous about, because Snotlout is right…. Damn.” Fishlegs said getting a good look. “Why would you hide all that under baggy clothes?” He asks curiously.

“I guess it was just habit, and well I have no idea how Astrid will react. She only saw me in my school clothes or that outfit you picked out for dinner. Never just like….” I trailed off gesturing to myself.

“Cuz, trust me when I say. You got nothing to worry about.” Snotlout says, and promptly claps me on the shoulder.

“Hey, when did you get a tattoo?” Snotlout asked as he noticed my Night Fury tattoo on my right shoulder blade. Now the others wanted to have a look as well.

“Got it during junior year.” I state earning incredulous looks from my friends.

“Didn’t your dad freak?” Tuffnut asked.

“Nah, he said I could get tattoos, and piercings if I wanted to, as long as I keep my grades up, don’t do drugs, and drink responsibly.” I answer, and see Snotlout’s shocked face.

“Dude, uncle Stoick is like the coolest ever.” Snotlout says.

“Well he would be a hypocrite if he forbade the whole tattoo thing. He has a couple himself.” I simply state, while starting to walk back to the girls with the others following.

Astrid’s POV

Cami, and I were chatting, while Heather was blowing up her beach ball, when Ruffnut who was using her binoculars suddenly exclaimed. “Damn Astrid, your boyfriend is HOT!!!!”

I turn her, and see her adjusting the zoom. I quickly decide to grab the binoculars to see what Ruff meant. As I got a good look at Hiccup in his swim trunks I couldn’t help but agree. “Who knew that he was hiding all that.” I mumble, and notice a tapping on my shoulder. I look over to see that when I had taken the binoculars I had failed to notice the strap around Ruffnut’s neck which I was currently pulling towards me. I quickly apologize, while Heather, and Cami take the opportunity to take a look.

“Damn is that a six pack?” Cami asked trying to adjust the zoom. Heather then takes a look herself. “Forget the six pack, is that a tattoo?” Was what she asked.

Needless to say we tried to hide the binoculars as we saw the boys approaching, and to act casually, both of which we failed.

Hiccup ended up explaining to us his appearance as he rubbed sunblock on my back. The rest of the day passed quickly as we were having so much fun. Snotlout decided to go sunbathing only to end up falling asleep, and at the mercy of Heather, and Cami who decided to bury all but his head in sand, and give him a mermaid tail.

The twins went surfing, while Hiccup, and I simply floated in the water enjoying each other’s company. We also enjoyed a number of popsicles, and had a sand sculpture contest. Snotlout being the surprising winner with his leaning tower of Pisa sculpture.

The day ended with us happily heading back to Hiccup’s house for a movie night, and another sleepover.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Festivities

Hiccup’s POV 

The school year passed fairly quickly, and soon all of us would be leaving to either attend college, or finding a job. But the event that was the most nerve wracking of all wasn’t graduation, oh no. It was Senior Prom. Even though I now have a girlfriend, I’m still nervous about asking her to Prom.

“Dude chill.” Tuffnut said clapping me on the back.

“That’s easy for you to say. You guys set the bar high.” I say, and send an accusing glare towards the guys who were lounging under the oak tree.

“Don’t worry cuz, you’ll do fine.” Snotlout said offhandedly.

“Says the one who had the football team spell out ‘Will you go to the Prom with me Ruffnut’ on the field.” I retort.

“Or Fishlegs who serenaded Heather in front of the whole school, or you Tuffnut who drafted a marching band.” I ask lifting my eyebrow. “Tuffnut how exactly did you convince the principal to allow a marching band in the school?”

“Well dude, I simply told him that this was my last year as a student, and he would probably never see me or my sister again.” Tuffnut said. “He was more than happy to allow it.”

I look at my watch. It’s almost time. I see Astrid, and the girls walking through the school gates. I straighten my shirt, and grab the bouquet of pale pink lilies, Astrid’s favorite flowers, and begin to walk towards them.

“Good Morning M’lady.” I tell her while giving her the bouquet.

“Henry these are lovely. You remembered my favorite. What’s the occasion?”She asked curiously.

I lead her to the open courtyard. “Well M’lady has to look up for that answer” I tell her while pointing towards the sky.

I see Astrid look up, and gasp because in the sky a plane was writing for all to see ‘Astrid will you go to the Prom with me? Love H-‘

She turns to me, her look of surprise morphs into one of happiness, as she lets out a giggle. “Of course I would love to go to the Prom with you, you hopeless romantic.” Was all she said as she proceeded to passionately kiss me.

\--------Time skip--------

After school I dash through the house towards my dad’s study. “Dad dad dad dad dad!!!!” I yell slightly out of breath as I open the doors to see Daniel who is also in the study serving tea.

“Son, slow down. What has gotten you all hyper?” My dad asks taking a sip of his tea.

“I asked Astrid to the Prom today, and she said yes.” I tell them.

“Congrats son.” Dad says while Daniel cracks a smile.

“So I was wondering for Prom night if I could borrow ‘THAT’?” I ask seriously.

I hear my dad chuckle, and tell me “Sure son. You only get one Prom.”

“Thanks dad.” I yell happily, and give him a hug.

While I’m exiting the study I could hear Daniel tell dad “Pay up sir, you lost this one.”

I turn around, and walk right back in the study “ NO MORE BET’S ON MY LOVE LIFE!!” I shout while glaring at both of the ‘grown’ men.

“Well….uh...about ...that.” dad says looking nervous.

“Come on, dad spit it out” I order him.

“We-may-or-may-not-have-already-made-all-the-bets” Dad, and Daniel say in unison.

“What??? Say it slower” I tell them trying to sound calm.

“We already made all the bets we needed to make.” Daniel replies.

“For the love of Thor…. You guys are worse then the twins.” I tell them exasperated.

Astrid’s POV

It was Wednesday morning when the girls, and I entered the school grounds. I notice my boyfriend walking towards us a bouquet in hand. ‘Now what could he be planning?’ I can’t help but think.

“Good Morning M’lady.” He tells me while handing me the bouquet. I noticed that they were pink lilies, my favorite flower.

“Henry these are lovely. You remembered my favorite. What’s the occasion?”I asked now all the more curious.

He lead me to the open courtyard, and pointed towards the sky as he said “Well M’lady has to look up for that answer.”

I look up, and let out a gasp because in the sky a plane was writing for everyone to see ‘Astrid will you go to the Prom with me? Love H-‘

I turn towards him, my surprise turning into a look of happiness, and I even let out a giggle. “Of course I would love to go to the Prom with you, you hopeless romantic.” Was all I said as I proceeded to snog his brains out.

\--------Time skip------

On our way home from school the girls, and I were making plans to go Prom dress shopping. When I entered my apartment I saw that mom was already home from work.  
“Hi mom” I say as I enter the living room to find a vase.

“Afternoon honey, my those are lovely flowers.” Mom comments as she sees the bouquet.

“Hiccup gave these to me when he asked me to the Prom.” I tell her, and proceeded to fill her in on the whole event.

“I knew I liked that boy the moment I met him. You certainly snagged yourself one hell of a boyfriend.” My mom tells me, and then winks. I can’t help but feel a blush creep up, and quickly head to my room, while my mom can’t stop laughing at my embarrassment.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY MOM” I shout down the stairs as I enter my room.

\-------Time skip-----

It was Prom night, and I was nervously awaiting Hiccup’s arrival. My mom was rummaging around in her room, as I took one last look in the mirror to smooth out my dress, which was a black open-back V-neck floor length dress with a side slit on the left side. The doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. On the other side stood Hiccup in a form fitting tuxedo.

“Astrid you look absolutely gorgeous. I got you something.” Was what he said to me as he placed the white rose corsage on my wrist.

I invited him inside, and saw that my mom had come out of her room holding a camera.  
“Mom” I say, knowing what is going on in her head.

Hiccup chuckled, and whispered to me “You had to see Daniel. He kept crying that ‘young master is growing up so fast’. Dad even had a tissue box ready.”

“Now you two scoot together.” Mom says as Hiccup, and I pose for a few pictures.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Hofferson I’ll have her back on time.” I hear Hiccup tell my mom.

“Oh nonsense young man. You two love birds take all the time you want.” Mom says as she shoos us out of the apartment.

Hiccup guides me to a dark red, and black car where the driver had already opened the back door.

“Hiccup is that….” I ask recognizing the vintage car.

“Yes Astrid, I know how much you like classic cars.” He tells me with a smile as he guides me into the back of the vintage 1960 Rolls Royce Phantom V.

When the car arrives at the Prom it pulls up to a red carpet at the school door that leads into the gymnasium.

“They really went over the top this year” I whisper to Hiccup as he helps me out of the car like a true gentleman, apparently someone told the yearbook committee, because they were all over the place snapping photos like paparazzi.

“That they did M’lady” Hiccup whispers as we walk through the gymnasium doors.

I look around the gym to see it beautifully decorated with white, and blue ribbons, the side tables have beautiful flower arrangements, and tea lights places around them.

I see Fishlegs, and Heather near the punch table, and motion to Hiccup. We go to join them, and take a seat at their table. Five minutes later Snotlout, and Cami came over.  
“Have any off you guys seen Ruffnut and Tuffnut?” Snotlout asked while glancing around the room.

“They took off 10 minutes ago saying Loki was calling.” Cami supplies.

We waited another 15 minutes before I spotted the twins near the back door. 

“Guys, the twins are back.” I say as I motion in their direction.

Tuffnut, and Ruffnut both had giddy smiles on their faces as they made their way towards us.

“Where have you guys been?” Cami asked grabbing Tuffnut, and shaking him furiously.

“Oh around.” Ruffnut says as she snakes her arm around Snotlout causing him to blush. 

“Now let's go boogie!!” Ruffnut says as she drags Snotlout towards the dancefloor.

I turn to look at my boyfriend, and notice he was smirking. At my raised eyebrow he said “The twins have something planned. They don’t just act this giddy over nothing.”

“Now M’lady, may I have this dance?” Hiccup asked with his hand outstretched towards me.

“You may.” I said, and placed my hand in his. He led me towards the dance floor where we started to slow dance.

We danced throughout the night. It was almost time for the crowning of the Prom King, and Queen. As the music stopped we saw the vice-principal take the stage.

“Good evening students.” She greeted us. “It’s now time to crown your Prom King, and Queen.” At this statement cheers rang out through the auditorium. “You have chosen, and the principal will now announce the winners.”

She said this, and introduced the principal. When the spotlight refocuses on the stage there is no principal in sight. “Oh come on you big baby!!!” The vice-principal yells, and makes a ‘come-here-or-suffer’ hand motion.

Suddenly the principal is forcibly shoved on the stage by the faculty members who are hiding behind the curtain. As the students take in the sight of their principal racheous laughter fills the gymnasium. 

“So that’s why they needed it.” Hiccup whispers to me as I take in the sight of our principal who is covered from head to toe in glitter.

“Needed what?” I ask back, curiosity getting the better of me.

“The twins asked me to build them a glitter bomb.” He states, and smirks taking out his camera, and snapping a picture while I look over at the twins who were doing their best angel impressions.

‘I hate to be their boss when we all finally get jobs.’ I couldn’t help but think as I snap my own picture.

The rest of the night was simply perfect. Dancing with my boyfriend, laughing with my friends, and watching the principal try to de-glitter himself. The night ended with Hiccup taking me for a romantic stroll along the beach, and a moonlight kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: To the Future

Hiccup’s POV

It is nearly noon, and I am currently pacing in an empty classroom with my friends.

“Dude what’s the problem? Today should be one of the happiest days of our lives. We’re finally graduating.” Tuffnut says happily.

“Don’t you get it Tuffnut. They’re going to have to use his real name.” I hear Astrid say.

“Why would that…….Oh” Tuffnut says as he comes to the realization. “That will bring some sweet chaos.” Tuffnut adds while high-fiving Ruffnut.

I let out a groan of frustration, when the door opens revealing Daniel, and dad who had a mullet wig, and black shades on. Loud laughter filled the classroom as we took in his appearance.

“Dad, what are you wearing?” I asked, all the while unable to contain my laughter.  
“I wanted to be here for your graduation son. So I thought I would go incognito.” Dad replies, and more laughter follows.  
“Dad they have to use my real name for this, so you shouldn’t have to hide. Also that wig, and those glasses actually draw more attention to you.” I tell him.  
Dad quickly takes down the wig, and mumbles “Daniel said I looked superb.”

“Son, I also posted some extra security with permission from the school. If things turn chaotic they will help you, and your friends.” Dad continues to tell us.

I see Daniel begin to wipe his eyes, and my dad mumbles an ‘oh no’ in exasperation.  
“Young master is growing up.” Daniel hugs me in a bone crushing hug, while starting to cry.  
“Come along you mother hen.” Dad says as he drags Daniel out of the classroom.

I sigh in acceptance of the oncoming events. “Come on guys, time to face the chaos.”

The principal of our school began his address.  
“Good afternoon Honored Guests, Ladies, Gentleman, and Students.  
I would like to present to you the graduating class of ’63. It has been four years since these students joined us, and today they take a new step towards the future. It this faculties greatest pleasure to wish you all a safe, and wonderful journey.  
Without further ado, lets us begin the ceremony.

I watch as Camicazi, Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid have received their diplomas getting all the more nervous as my name would follow. Finally I hear

Haddock, Hiccup, III

I looked around the room trying to find my dad, and Daniel, I spot them in the very back row, with a box of tissues between them, and dad holding a camera.

I nervously walk up the steps onto the stage, the whole assembly room is dead silent, the expression ‘you can hear a pin drop’ was so true in this moment it was scary. Most of the people who were my classmates were staring at me as if I was an alien.

As I nervously walk up to accept my diploma, I could hear murmurs from the crowd who still wore incredulous expressions. Statements like ‘Bullshit’, ‘No Freaking Way’, ‘The nerd?! No way’, and ‘That twig is the richest kid in the world’ rang through the crowd.

Dad, Mrs. Hofferson, and Astrid simultaneously yelled to the crowd silencing them.  
“That’s my boy yer talking about!!!” came from dad.  
“Hey, that’s my boyfriend!!!” was what Astrid yelled, making me blush, and  
“Don’t you talk about my future son in-law like that!!” was shouted by Mrs. Hofferson, which caused Astrid to also blush furiously. 

After that outburst the room settled somewhat. No one really wanted to get on my dad’s bad side. But I was still receiving shocked glances from my classmates, and the crowd.

I quickly go join my friends, and Astrid gives me a peck on the cheek “That wasn’t so bad. It looks like our teachers are actually photographing the shocked looks of the students.” Astrid said as she points to several teachers having taken out their cameras. “Looks like they’d been waiting for this moment.”

Ruffnut, and Tuffnut soon follow, and as soon as they had their diplomas in hand the faculty collectively let out a deep breath. Many were happy seeing ‘Loki’s disciples’ graduate.

After the hats were thrown we were joined by dad, Daniel, uncle Spitelout, and Mrs. Hofferson to take pictures. Afterwards we decided to go celebrate with a big fancy dinner. Mrs. Hofferson suggested a karaoke night to which most of us immediately objected. The loudest being dad, and Daniel who were mumbling under their breaths about ‘Banshee screams’.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Love of a lifetime

Hiccup’s POV

It has been 4 years since our high school graduation, and Astrid and I are still going strong. Both of us attended Berk University, where Astrid earned her Law degree, while I majored in Business Management. Snotlout decided to start working in his father’s company after high school, and is slowly moving up. Fishlegs went on to work in the fashion industry, and is an up and coming designer. Heather, and Camicazi work as his official models. Ruffnut, and Tuffnut went on to get their teaching degrees, and are currently employed at our old high school, much to the dismay, and horror of the principal.

Astrid, and I are currently dining at our favorite restaurant for our 5 year anniversary. It was almost time for desert when the lights in the restaurant dim to a softer setting, causing the patrons to look around curiously. ‘I swear by All4one’ starts playing through the restaurant. I clasp the small box in my pocket, swallow my nerves, and get on bended knee in front of Astrid, whose eyebrows shot up with surprise.

“Astrid Hofferson you are the light in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” I ask as I open the box containing the engagement ring.

“Yes yes, oh Gods yes.” Astrid yells as she embraces me, and then kisses me as I put the ring on her finger, to the applause of the other customers, and the staff.

On our way home we decided to invite our friends to the mansion this Saturday for dinner to tell them the big news.

\------Time skip---------

Saturday evening rolled around, and all of our friends, and family we happily chatting in the family room. Snotlout, and Ruffnut were happily chatting with Mrs. Hofferson, while Heather, Cami, and Matilda were busy joking with Daniel, and uncle Spitelout. Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were debating with dad about the use of glitter.

Astrid, and I went to stand together, while I cleared my voice getting everyone’s attention.  
“Everyone, Astrid, and I have a special announcement. Last Tuesday I asked Astrid if she wanted to marry me, and she accepted.” I tell them seeing the surprise, and happiness on their faces as Astrid showed off her engagement ring.

Dad in all his excitement pulled us both in a bone crushing hug. He then proceeded to twirl Mrs. Hofferson around, while both of the merrily sang ‘We’re getting grandkids’. Congratulations were given by everyone, and Cami, Heather, Ruffnut, and Matilda took a closer look at my fiancés engagement ring.

“Wow, look at the size of that rock.” Cami says. “Astrid you are one lucky woman.”  
“And it’s in an ideal-cut round.” Heather adds.  
“That is definitely a classic.” Matilda supplies.  
“Your boyfriend has great taste Astrid.” Ruffnut says clapping Astrid on the back.

“Mom do you want to see?” Astrid asks as she sees her mom looking at her happily.  
“Sure thing princess. I did already see the ring when Hiccup came by.” She says as she looks at in on Astrid’s finger.  
“Wait, you knew he was going to ask me?” Astrid asked surprised. She then walks over to me, and hits my shoulder.  
“You never told me mom already knew.” I hear her say.  
“Oh honey, he came to ask me for permission to marry you. That boy was as nervous as a june bug.” Mrs. Hofferson says earning laughs from the entire room. 

“So when will the wedding be?” Snotlout asked.  
“We were thinking in 6 months time.” I answered.  
“Well then we best get busy” Cami said.  
“Bachelor, and bachelorette parties to plan, as well as the actual wedding.” Tuffnut supplied.  
“No worries everybody, we can just use the wedding plan books Stoick, and I whipped up as a reference.” Mrs. Hofferson replied, while bringing out two big books.  
“Wait, when did you both do this?” I asked perplexed.  
“We started after you asked Astrid out son.” Dad says with a smirk, as he hands us the books.  
“We thought they might come in handy.” Mrs. Hofferson giggled.

\---------time skip-----

It has been 6 hectic months. Six months of planning, setting a date, fittings, the engagement party, hiring caterers, finding a venue, rehearsals, and what not.

3 months ago both the bachelor, and bachelorette parties where held. Ruffnut, as Astrid’s maid of honor had organized the whole afternoon, of spa treatments, and shopping sprees. I gave the ladies my no limit credit card, and told them to go have fun, much to the utter astonishment of the guys.

\-------Flashback--------

“Honey, the girls, and I are heading out.” I heard Astrid call from the foyer where the others were chatting.  
“Wait Astrid” I said, as I jog to her. “Take this.” I said, and hand her my credit card. “It has no limit, so you ladies just enjoy yourselves.”  
“Thanks Hiccup.” Astrid says, and gives me a peck on the cheek as she pocketed the card. The guys who had joined me in the foyer to say goodbye to their girlfriends looked at me with astonishment.

After the girls left I turn to look at the others who are still staring at me wide eyed.  
“Dude, did you just seriously give those women your ‘no limit’ credit card?” Tuffnut asks with an incredulous look.  
“Why not?” I asked wanting clarification.  
“You should never hand out your card to the ladies especially since you know they’re going on a shopping spree.” Snotlout replies.  
“Hiccup you are either the stupidest man, or the bravest.” Fishlegs says while laughing.

I simply raise my eyebrow, and gesture towards the mansion we are currently in. “I’m rich guys, I don’t think it will affect me that much. Now I believe we have our own party to attend.”

As I walk to grab my car keys I hear Fishlegs tell Snotlout. “Your cousin is definitely the bravest man.”

\------------End flashback------

Well let’s just say that after getting ‘that’ credit card bill I was seriously rethinking the entire thing. But it doesn’t matter because today I’ll be marrying the love of my life. The guys are all in the room with me fixing our tuxedos. Fishlegs, who is my best man, looks more nervous than me, the groom.

“Fishlegs relax. I’m the one getting married remember.” I say clapping him on the shoulder, while looking at my watch. “Guys, it’s show time.”

The chapel where the wedding will be held has been beautifully decorated with white, and pale pink roses. Our guest have been seated, and as the processional music begins I take my place at the altar with the official.

I see my friends, who are acting as the groomsmen, wearing black silk tuxedos, and the bridesmaids who are wearing emerald green dresses with small bouquets walk down the aisle, and take their places on either side of the alter.

Toothless the walks down the aisle holding a pillow with the rings on it in his jaw. Followed by Stormfly who has a basket of flower petals in her beak. The wedding march begins as both of our familiar take their respective spots.

In comes Astrid wearing the white ivory lace, and silk wedding dress. The train of which sweeps behind her. Her hair is done up in a bun, with a veil covering it. She is also holding a bouquet of pale pink roses, tulips, blush lilies, and peonies. To me she has never looked so stunning.

As she takes her place next to me the official begins.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd and this woman, Astrid Monique Hofferson in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly but reverently and after much consideration. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined.”

“Do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, and in health, so long as you both shall live, till death do you part.” The official asked me.

“I do” I say as I see out of the corner of my eye dad, and Daniel beginning to cry.

“Do you Astrid Monique Hofferson take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, and in health, so long as you both shall live, till death do you part.” The official asked.  
“I do” I hear Astrid say, and feel butterflies in my stomach.

“I stand before this couple today to unite them in matrimony. If there is anyone here that may present just and lawful cause why these two individuals may not be lawfully wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” The official states followed by a moment of silence.

“The rings please.” The official says as Toothless comes forward with the pillow.

I place the ring on her finger, as she does the same to me.

“I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The official tells me as I proceed to lift Astrid’s veil, grab her by the waist, and dip-kiss her to the applause of our family, and friends.

“Ladies, and gentleman, I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Haddock” The official happily states while clapping.

As we make our way back down the aisle, many guest throw rice grains to wish us good luck, and fortune.

On the driveway of the church there is a sleek white stretch waiting for us to take us to the reception, and our future together. Astrid stops halfway to the limo indicating that that was the spot she wanted to throw the bouquet from.

“Everyone ready” She yells. “Here we go..3….2….1!!!”  
Astrid tosses her bouquet. It flies in an arch towards the guests, and lands somewhere in the middle. The guests move out of the way to see who caught it.

Snotlout is seen holding the bouquet, his cheeks are tinged pink. “Your next Snotlout” Astrid yells as we enter the limo.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue: Breaking the news gently

Astrid’s POV

“Ruffnut what am I going to do!! How do I tell Hiccup?” I asked Ruffnut desperately over the phone.

“Well you got to make sure he is calm. Then you just tell him gently.” Ruffnut says.

“I just know he will freak.” I tell her.

“Astrid chill. Why don’t you tell him at the dinner tonight. We’re all coming so you will have plenty of support.” Ruffnut says.  
\-------Time skip---------

As we were all enjoying this evenings dinner, I nervously sip my glass of water.

“Miss Astrid would you not care for some wine?” Daniel asked.  
“No thanks Daniel. I won’t be having wine for another 7 months.” I tell him as I watch realization dawn on Hiccup, and the rest of the tables occupants.

“Astrid do you mean?” Hiccup asks gazing at me with wide eyes.  
“7 weeks along” I tell him, as he proceeds to hug me completely giddy.

“Oh how wonderful, a new little miss or master running around the house.” Daniel says as he refills my water.  
“Little misses, or masters Daniel. My doctor did an ultrasound, and he says it’s triplets” I correct, and then hear a ‘THUMP’ next to me.

As I turn to look for the source of the sound, I spot my husband lying on the floor unconscious, having fallen from his chair while he fainted.

“Way to break the news gently Astrid.” Ruffnut says completely unconcerned with my knocked-out husband. 

AN: If anyone wants a bonus chapter I would be happy to make it, but this story won't have a sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it, and more fics are to come.


	25. Bonus chapter

AN: Hello everyone here is the bonus chapter most of you have been asking for. Sorry for the delay, but life got in the way. Defending my dissertation, and planning the new HTTYD fic which will be published some time in July. Hope you enjoy XD

Bonus chapter: It's time (a.k.a. Hiccup freaks out)

It was the dead of night when Astrid woke up with a sudden sharp pain. She quickly shook Hiccup who was sleeping next to her.

"Hiccup" Astrid said while gently shaking her husband. When no response came she shook him more forcefully.

"HmMMrr" was all that came from Hiccup.

"Oh for the love of. Just my luck to have a husband who's a heavy sleeper." Astrid grumbles, while taking her pillow, and proceeding to whack Hiccup multiple times.

"AHHH" Hiccup screams under the whacks, and sits up still half asleep with hair sticking out in odd angles.

"Hiccup, honey." Astrid says finally gaining her husband's attention. "My water broke."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the news. "It's time, oh Gods, it's time." Hiccup says now fully awake.

"Astrid can you stand?" Hiccup asks as he gets out of bed, and proceeds to quickly put on a pair of trousers. Astrid nods, and proceeds to put on a bright neon pink fluffy bathrobe. Hiccup stares at her, and raises an eyebrow. "What! If I'm going, I'm going comfortably." Astrid says when she sees Hiccup staring at what he calls the 'bathrobe of headaches'.

Hiccup was still staring at what he mentally dubbed 'the monstrosity' when Astrid's voice snapped him out of it. "Hiccup, baby on the way!"

Hiccup immediately sprang in action. He opened the closet door hastily donned a shirt, and grabbed the pre-packed luggage, then sprinted out of the bedroom.

As Hiccup was making his way through the mansion, he quickly banged on the door of to his father's room, and then proceeded to wake Daniel.

Hiccup loaded Astrid's overnight bags into his car, and then proceeded to herd a sleepy Stoick, and Daniel to the car. Once seated, Hiccup started the car, and was about to back out of the garage when Stoick reminded him.

"Hiccup, where is Astrid?" Stoick asks, and Hiccup quickly steps on the brake. "Oh God, I forgot my wife!" Hiccup yells, then gets out of the car, and runs back into the house.

When Hiccup enters the foyer he could see an irate Astrid tapping her foot. "Sorry, honey." He quickly says, but Astrid was still mad at him. "Sorry! You forgot me, you scatterbrain. I'm the one who is pregnant, not you." Astrid tells him as Hiccup helps her to his car.

Once everyone was seated, Hiccup began to back out of the garage. His father bends down, and quickly whispers in his ear. "Don't worry son. When your mother was pregnant with you I lost halve me beard. It's the hormones."

"What was that Stoick." Astrid asked from where she was lounging in the backseat.

"Nothing, my sweet daughter in-law." Stoick quickly says, suddenly sitting straighter.

Soon they arrive at the hospital, and Astrid is taken to a delivery room in a wheelchair, with Hiccup, Stoick, and Daniel following. The others were called on the ride over, and would be joining them as soon as they could.

Hiccup was busy making Astrid comfortable in the room when a squeal could be heard from outside. Soon Astrid's mother entered, and gave her daughter a hug. "Finally Grandbabies." She happily says, and pulls out a camcorder from her purse.

"Wait mom, you're not seriously going to film this are you?" Astrid asks, her cheeks turning pink.

"Of course I am sweetie, and I'm not the only one. Stoick, and Daniel each have a camcorder as well." Mrs. Hofferson tells us.

Hiccup quickly makes his way out of the room, and saw that indeed his father, and Daniel had cameras with them. How he managed to miss those in his car was a mystery to him.

"How did you..?" Hiccup began asking, when he was enveloped in a hug by Snotlout.

"Hey cuz!" Snotlout happily said, while loosening his hold, and letting Hiccup breath again.

"Snotlout." Hiccup greeted, and saw the other also approaching. "Hey guys."

"So Hiccup, I heard you nearly forgot Astrid." Ruffnut giggles.

"Ehhh… well.. you see." Hiccup nervously tried to explain.

"Hey Ruff, you can torment the guy after he's a dad." Snotlout interjects with a smile. "It could happen to anyone."

"So you'd forget you your pregnant fiancé at home?" Ruffnut asked Snotlout with a smile.

"Well no,….. wait you said fiancé, not wife…. Ruff are you?" Snotlout asks, and gets a nod from Ruffnut.

"Oh Gods." Snotlout says, while Hiccup claps him on the back. "Cheer up Snot. It's only nine months of hormones." Hiccup gleefully informs Snotlout.

Soon the gang is in the room keeping Astrid, who was on pain medication, company as she shares baby gossip with Ruffnut. The doctor comes in to check on Astrid, and when he notices that she is ready to give birth he ushers out her guest, leaving only Hiccup, Stoick, and Astrid's mom in the room. The soon to be grandparents pull out their cameras, and begin recording.

"Why do I have a feeling that this video will traumatize the kids." Astrid mumbles under her breath.

The birth of the triplets takes three grueling hours, and Hiccup was sure that his hand had nerve damage. Who knew Astrid could squeeze until his hand was almost blue.

After the second baby was delivered, the third baby immediately wanted to come out, and Astrid screamed "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

To say that their friends in the hallway heard Astrid was an understatement. The nurses from the floor below would be giving Hiccup pitying looks when it was time for Astrid to be discharged.

"Son, you're on yer own with this." Stoick quickly says, definitely not wanting to anger his daughter in-law. Especially when she knew where Daniel kept all the sharp objects.

It was on that night that Alexi, Theodore, and Christina Haddock were born to a relieved Astrid, and a nervous Hiccup.


End file.
